Ain't it nice to know the truth
by The Next Mrs Lovett
Summary: Hans Gruber has a daunting past. He tries to escape it by seeking refuge in a young woman, Alice, only to find out that the more he becomes in kin with her, the faster it brings back his past.Leads up to the attack of Nakatomi Plaza.
1. Chapter 1

Alice stood in the middle of the Empire State building, New York. She was surrounded by about 50 other people, here for the same thing, all of whom knew only a few of them was going to pull through.

Gazing around at the high ceiling, she made polite conversation with them around her, sipping at her blood red wine in the process. `Snobs`, she thought to herself. Here they were, dressed mainly in whites, blacks and creams, when Alice herself appeared in a bright scarlet red dress, her auburn dyed hair curled so it stood big. She had a passion for the 80's.

She noticed there were only another 4 women in the hall, the rest all men. Two women were surrounded by a group of men, squeals emitting from the centre where they stood.

` Immature scum`, she scolded, laughing to herself. Here they all were, gathered for serious business, and these childish men were hitting up on women, the women being just as idiotic as to letting them.

She re-filled her glass, immediately placing it to her lips. She'd had a very stressful week, which included breaking up with her boyfriend, Alan. `Ahh well,`, she thought, although wishing it was that easy to forget him and move on. The hall had become rather crowded now, so she settled for leaning against a thick pillar behind her.

She could feel the wine slowly getting the better of her, resulting in feeling irritated and snappy. "Watch where your going, imbeciles!", she snapped as an arrogant duo brushed roughly past, causing her to spill her alcohol down her. See what I mean? She stood on the spot, raising her arms around in frustration, looking for a waiter.

"Would you like some help with that?", a deep voice came from behind her. Turning around, she faced a tall, broad shouldered man, with a beard, moustache, and piercing eyes. "Piss off", she hissed, as she knew he was trying to hit on her.

He took her hand firmly, guiding her behind him through the crowds. She repeatedly yanked her arm back, protesting, but he kept his grip. They squeezed into the small space surrounding the entrance doors, pushed closely together due to the lack of it. Her pulled her in even closer, holding her in place with his arm as she tried to struggle against him.

He passed orders to the waiter standing at the doors, who darted off through the crowd they had just traipsed through. "So…", he said, looking down at Alice. "You know, this is a really bad way to try and impress me" Alice replied, looking him seriously in the face.

She had to admit he was handsome. "Is that so?", he laughed back, taking his jacket off. "Are you impressed now?", he joked. She stood on his foot, her 5 inch heel digging in. "You flirt," he teased, shrugging her action off easily, wrapping his free arm around her and hugging her slightly. "A thanks would be nice", he resumed. "For what?" Alice questioned, "I could, can, manage perfectly well by myself," she continued firmly. "Obviously…" he replied, rolling his eyes and smiling.

" I'm sorry, but who are you?" she asked, emphasising. "You'll find out soon enough", he replied smiling slightly, turning back into the crowd and disappearing into the sea of heads as the waiter returned, addressing Alice. "Sorry about that, madam, this way", he directed, starting to guide her in the direction he had appointed.

She continuously glanced back, looking for him, but it was impossible as the waiter hurried her along.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice pondered what had just happened as she rubbed at her dress where the wine had stained. She glared at it, muttering under her breath as the cubicles behind her were occupied. She gave up sponging, throwing the cloth in the bin and shouting " Bastards!", as she exited, before covering her mouth at what she had said as it echoed round the lavatories.

Pissed though she was, it was a necessary comment. The crowds out in the main hall had quietened, and its inhabitants were all standing still. She could hear a faint, yet _bell ringing_ voice speaking, her eyes widening as she remembered who's it was.

She hurried into the silent crowd, her heels clicking on impact with the beige marble floor as she walked. She squeezed past, positioning herself near the front, staring up at who stood in front of them all.

"Thank you all for coming, everyone. Now as you know, only a few of you will be considered tonight," he continued, standing confidently and smiling as he caught Alice's eye. She looked down at the floor in her embarrassment, turning a nice shade of pink. " And as leader of this organisation, I, _Hans Gruber_-", he paused, emphasising his name strongly as he announced it, looking down at Alice and cockily smiling, " shall decide who goes through or not", he finished.

People standing around Alice turned to look at her. She hurriedly sipped _more_ wine, which she had grabbed on her way over, uncomfortable with the amount of eyes and embarrassment she had upon her. "So….", he continued, "Who's up for it?".

Alice had missed the whole explanation of this whole gathering, she'd been in the toilets dabbing unsuccessfully at her ruined dress. She didn't _care_ about the purpose she hadn't got round to reading in the email that somehow landed in her inbox, deleting when she was only half way through it. She just cared about the party. The whole purpose _she_ came for was to escape form the pain of leaving Alan…or more Alan leaving her..

A few people in the hall raised their hands. Hans plainly laughed. " We'll need more than this!", he cried. 15 more perked up. Now a total of 35 had stepped forward. Turning back to Alice, who had kept quiet reminiscing through her memories, he asked, " And how about you, sweetheart. She frowned at him, replying sternly "Nope, you got no chance of getting me-" she cut off as Hans interrupted her. " That's settled then, welcome aboard", he stated, shaking her hand sarcastically.

"The rest of you, " he addressed, " tonight we stay at the Sunny Sun hotel. I'm paying. Training tomorrow, we meet here in the basement at 6.30pm, got it?" he commanded. They all nodded, the party dispersing as Hans turned to Alice. " As for you, I've got your room sorted", he smirked. Before she could answer, he pulled her out the entrance with him and into a taxi. 45 minutes later, they found themselves outside the designated Sunny Sun hotel. Hans entered into the reception without hesitation, Alice being pulled along weakly.

She'd had more glasses of wine than she'd like to know. Taking god knows how many room keys for the recruits, Hans pulled Alice close in the elevator up, the walls lined with red cushioning. Hans made his move. "You know, these walls are as red as your dress, yet you still stand out the most". Alice wasn't pissed enough to let it pass. Shoving her heel into the top of his foot, he remained quiet the rest of the way up.

" Here's your room", he said, standing outside a large door, handing her the keys. " I cant stay the night, moron!", she shouted, "I have a cat to feed and look after you know!", she informed him. "It will live", he said harshly, the grin on his face stretching. She followed him through into the room she was to supposedly stay in. "You better watch what your saying', mate", she hissed firmly.

"Niiiice….bouncy sofa you got here in this room", Hans replied, ignoring her look of disgust. " So, what am I supposed to change into then, _Hans_?", she questioned, her tone totally changed. " I got a bag of clothes somewhere", he replied tactlessly. " Alright _smart-arse_," she insulted. " Well, I'll leave you to do whatever… I'll check back in about 45 minutes.. I'm down in room 303 if you need me", he told her.

"Its 11.30 at night Hans, where am I gonna go?", she replied, her voice aching with sarcasm. "Sarcasm really doesn't suit you, you know?", he laughed as he turned to leave. "Oh, I almost forgot.", he quickly said. "Have this. I ordered it, to soon find I hate it. It might be your type, give it a go", he advised, passing back thought the door and handing her a large open wine bottle. "45 minutes..", he reminded her as he departed, leaving Alice alone to eye the bottle up and down.

She hadn't had a drink for over an hour and a half. `What harm could one more do?`, she consulted herself, opening it and pouring herself a glass. She tasted it, and soon couldn't stop. It was amazing, like loads of fruit bursting in her mouth all at the same time. Lets just say, she had more than one.

"Alice? Alice, are you ok?", Hans' voice came. Alice laughed as she lay on the floor, totally out of it. "How much did you drink?", he questioned. "I….you…a few?", she randomly guessed. Hans walked over to the table with which the wine stood upon. Out of her sight, he grinned. His plan had worked.

Taking the bottle in his hands, he said, "I take it you liked the wine then?". Alice groaned. "It's a good job I've got more", he continued. He pulled out a tablet from his pocket, slipping it into the wine he'd already placed in the fridge before hand. Alice remained on the floor in hysterics, trying and failing to get up. Hans bent down over her after making sure he'd re-sealed the bottle.

She grabbed at him behind his neck, pulling him down roughly. Hans laughed to himself. "Wha' you laughin' at?" she questioned through her peals of laughter. "This is going to be a…_fun_ night", he told her, trailing his hand along her neck. "Why? What's so funny?", she demanded, clueless in her pissed state. "I'll show you…", he whispered just audibly in her ear. He shunted his hands underneath her: one underneath her neck, the other at the bend in her legs. Picking her up bridal style, he carried her out of her supposed apartment and into his. Why they didn't just plonk into the bed they were just next to I don't know. She lay limply in his arms, flailing around playfully. Can I just say that if this was the normal Alice, that wasn't pissed out of her head, she'd have kicked him in the bollocks and ripped it off by now…ouch. 0 . Hans placed her on his bed, clambering on top of her. She grabbed at his head, pushing him down as their lips met. He pressed down, forcing himself into her mouth, his tongue exploring more and more. Alice grabbed at his shoulders, her long nails digging into flesh, making Hans cry out. "Careful tiger," he teased, growling playfully as he re-entered her mouth. They passionately suck at each other, the need for breath not even halting them.

The only thing that stopped them was a sharp knock at the door. Hans drew up slowly, the joy on his face turning into a look of irritation. "Oh, for fucks sake!", he said finally, as Alice laughed, pulling the duvet over her as he got up.

Hans returned 10 minutes later, brown paper wrapped parcels occupying his hands. "What are they?", Alice asked from beneath the covers. "Just a couple of things I asked the crew to get me,", he answered. "The bastards have perfect timing as well," he laughed, dumping them on a chair. He stood beside the bed, unbuttoning his crumpled shirt and tossing it into a heap on the floor. Alice placed her head on a pillow, watching him contently.

He continued on, unbuckling his belt so his trousers fell, leaving him standing in his underpants. "Don't get your hopes up yet, babe," he smirked, getting in beside her. She greeted him kindly, sucking along underneath his jawbone. He pulled her atop him, bringing the duck feather duvet with her. She continued to do as she was, Hans running his hands along her back. He tugged at the clipper holding her dress in place. She lay comfortably on him as he fumbled, sliding the fabric slowly down, revealing her pale white skin and Cadbury purple underwear.

He felt along her, her smooth soft skin under his fingers. She had her hands round his waist now, leaning upwards and resting her head under his chin. "Alice…", Hans groaned lightly, playing with her curled hair. She trailed her fingertips along his cheek, giving light kisses on the other one.

"I think you've had a bit too much of my wine, stupid girl", he teased, turning her over so she lay on her side in between his arm and chest. "Not that I'm complaining…"", he whispered. "You have been very unruly, Alice," he continued, running his hands along her. "So now, you must learn your lesson.", he finally finished, dropping his underwear and pushing himself into her as she now lay beneath him, groaning as he quickened his pace.


	3. Sudden Realisation

Alice awoke with a jerk the next morning. She had an _awful_ headache, and as she sat up, her hips ached. Her eyes widened as she realised she was naked, grabbing the duvet and covering herself. "What the fuck happened last night?", she questioned herself aloud. All she could remember was up until the point of taking the wine from Hans.

The rest was shrouded by a burning pain in her head. `Hans…`, she thought to herself, butterflies dancing in her stomach as she said the name in her mind. He wasn't next to her, asleep still, yet in his place he'd left a neatly written note.

It read,

` Alice.

Just gone to get a few jobs done before tonight's training meeting at 6.30pm.

There's a bag of your clothes I sent Curtis to get from your address you gave me

yesterday on the kitchen unit. I'll be back at about 4.15pm.

Hans

X X '

"Kiss kiss?", she read aloud. She placed the note back, slowly getting up out of the queen sized bed. Holding the duvet around herself, she rummaged through her clothes, wondering at what point she had given him her address. She chose her faveroute pair of black denim jeans, a low cut black top with ` I heart San Francisco ` printed on it, and her black 80's blazer.

She trundled into the bathroom, curling her hair and applying her make up. Taking her time, she emerged 25 minutes later, glancing at the clock. It ws 3.30 in the afternoon. She sat down and tried to uncover more of last night. All she knew was that it was about 2.30 in the morning. For how long after she was awake for she had no idea.

It was still another 45 minutes until Hans said he'd of returned by. She'd only just managed to get up, let alone get herself out and doing business like he was. She fell flat on the bed again. Her waist aching. `_What had I done last night?_`, she kept asking herself. She had a pretty rough idea, but scowled herself so whenever she came to the conclusion. `_**Oh, get over it already**_!`, her inner voice of conscience sounded. _**`He shagged you, face the truth!`**_, it continued smugly.

"Piss off!", Alice shouted at her thoughts, the sound ringing in the empty apartment. This wasn't the first or last time she'd argue with herself aloud. Tears bubbled in her bright blue eyes, positively glistening, but they refused to fall. She'd always found it hard to cry, even as she came to terms with what had most likely happened.

She didn't feel angry, not a lot anyway, just shocked that she'd allowed it to go that far. She didn't even know if it was true! It was all a great big _painful_ blur in her head as she lay, trying to uncover the truth. She could remember Hans offering his help when she'd lost grip of her drink.

From what she could also remember, he _was_ handsome. She'd managed to get herself into some party gathering, that she didn't care _what_ was about, to find herself with a handsome guy, _in his bed! _She felt joy arising in her stomach as she thought of Alan, her latest ex, whom she'd broken up with not 2 nights before…or rather _he_ broke up with her…

...And his face...!

`Now _that _I'd never stop paying to see!`, she grinned to herself, enjoying the feeling it gave her to think like this. This Hans she'd landed herself with, she'd stick with him, forget about Alan, and prove to both him and herself she could move on. She got up and walked over to the window, gazing out and laughing.

She heard the front door of the apartment go, turning to gaze at Hans who stood in the doorway. `Whoa…`Alice thought to herself as she studied him. "Mornin' sleepy head, or shall I say _afternoon_, sleepy head,", he joked, smiling at her. "That's a nice outfit you've chose, you look gorgeous,", he continued, placing the bags he was carrying up onto the worktop.

"Oh, yeah…thanks…", she responded a little flatly, for once a bit shy in her life. "Everything ok?", he questioned, turning to face her with a look of concern on his sweet face. "_Sorry_,", she apologised immediately, realising how bad she'd sounded. "Just a little…tired is all…", she added. Hans smiled cheekily, continuing with his unpacking as he bent down into the small refrigerator.

"Pretty rough night last night", his deep voice came. Alice's eyes widened at his comment. "Y-eah…", she replied slowly. "Was I too much for you to handle?", he asked as he shut the fridge door, stepping over and taking her in his arms. He held her against his shoulder, as she replied," No…no, not at all..", questioning herself in her mind why the fuck she said it.

"Good", Hans replied He paused, before continuing. "So, you'd be up for another round?". "_What!", _Alice screamed, looking up at him wildly, mouth agape, a total look of horror on her tired face. "Joking, babe", he laughed, placing his lips over her open mouth. She breathed heavily, his comment having scared her, shocked at it nonetheless. She calmed down, fitting into his lips and exploring contently.

It felt good she was with someone so different to Alan already. _Hans_ felt good, his warm mouth comforting yet mysterious all the same. Hans laughed, their lips still connected. Alice drew up, confronting him, "What's so funny?" He laughed again, replying with "Nothing", as he walked over to the brown paper wrapped items he'd left on the stool.

She frowned slightly, shrugging it off and asking, "What are they?", as she placed her hands on his shoulders, leaning over his left side as he unwrapped one of them. "Ammo…", he answered, "For tonight…". "Fancy…", Alice commented, for she had no knowledge on weaponry whatsoever. "You must be excited…looking forward to it?", Hans asked, keeping his soft look on the package he held in front of him. "Me? Why?", she replied, clearly puzzled.

"This is the whole reason I gathered so many last night", he answered. "The reason why you, and so many others, came", he continued, turning to look deeply into her crystal blue eyes. Alice now had half an idea what the party was about; recruits for this training, but she didn't know what the training was for quite yet. She perked up. "What are you…_we_…training for?", she questioned yet more.

"You ask a lot of questions, girl", he finished, tapping at her shoulders. "Eventually we will pull an attack on the Nakatomi corporation. Right now, we are practicing on the Empire State for the moment, to see if we are ready, and if all goes well, we get a little…reward…out of it…", he smiled. "Which is why training underneath the very building is an excellent start, ", he finished explaining.

"And how do you know _I'll _be any good?", she pursued, "Questions, questions", he laughed, teasing. "I'll teach you…", he grinned. "You're a fast learner", he added, teasing her with the reference to last night. She growled playfully at him. "I'll play a lot harder to get next time", she informed him. "I was pissed as fuck and you took advantage of me", she smiled.

"Is that a challenge?", he asked, standing cross armed, looking down at her. "Very well then", he said in a playful yet dangerous voice, "We shall see about that, misses, " he continued, taking her by the waist and holding her underneath him as he towered above her, sucking at her jaw line. "Stop it you _tease_!", she cried, enjoying it all the while. "Got you already, have I?", he questioned cockily. She lowered her eyebrows, replying playfully with, "Fuck you!". "I'd rather _you_ did that, and your going to have to wait", he stated playfully, sauntering off into the kitchen.

She stared after him, open mouthed at his comments. He glanced back at her, laughing at the way she appeared in front of him. He stepped back over to her, covering her in his arms and laughing softly. He leaned down by her ear, and gently whispered, " Later will be very rough, and I mean the _training", _he emphasised as she laughed into his chest. "After that, who knows?", he added, giving her a squeeze as he himself chuckled.

"Its 4.45 now, so I would suggest, seeing as you say you're tired, you lie down and get as much rest while there's enough time. You'll need it", he advised, nuzzling his nose in her soft hair. She groaned, suddenly realising how tired she actually was. He picked her up lightly, placing her into the queen sized bed.

Her body shaped to his arms, her own around his neck. "I'll wake you at about 6.05", he assured her, kissing her gently on the forehead as she slowly drifted off. He sat in the bedside, admiring her.

He made sure she was asleep, her breathing heavy, before quietly heading for the kitchen. Pulling out his cell phone, he dialled a number, holding it to his ear. "Curtis…", he said in his native German tongue, turning around to face Alice as she slept. "I'm not sure we can go ahead with the plan exactly as we'd like…".


	4. Mixed Emotions

Hans returned to sitting at the bedside. It was 5.55, and his conversation had been troubled.

He'd had a sudden realisation, which threw them all off their plans. He sighed deeply, looking at Alice, who slept with her back to him. He opened the duvet, sliding in beside Alice, placing his arm around her front, his head a top hers. She didn't stir. He'd have 10 minutes with her, quietly, before he woke her. He closed his eyes, rubbing her cheek over hers. He traversed her figure with his fingertips under her clothes, feeling how curvy and feminine she was.

She stirred quietly beneath him, groaning as she let him know she was beginning to wake . "Ssshhhhh", he whispered, continuing to rub her cheek. She was barely awake, drifting on and off as Hans ran his hand under her top. He sucked at her jawbone, furthering his way down to the 'V' shape of her collarbone. She leaned forward in her wake, bringing Hans onto her a little more. She gasped as he bit just above her chest, the sharp tingling of pain waking her more and more.

He stopped as she finally cried out, darting upwards to kiss her neck. She reached her fingers up, holding them over where he'd just left, feeling the blood that seeped through it. Hans stopped at her neck, following her gaze. He simply licked her fingers, tending to his bite and running his tongue over it. She let out small gasps, his tongue lolling over her wildly. He pushed it into her mouth, mounting her awkwardly as she was still on her side. She could feel him hard against her, and as much as she wanted to, she knew now wasn't the right time.

"Hans, not now…", she said tiredly, the sound muffled from underneath him as he folded her top over her shoulders. "It's not the right time…", she told him through his groans as he slowly edged back and fourth on her. She caught sight of the clock.

6.25.

It wasn't the right time.

She jerked upright, Hans gazing at her in unusion. "You were willing earlier…", he reminded her softly. She didn't say anything, just pointed over at the clock. "Fuck..", Hans swore. He looked down at Alice, noticing the blood dripping down her chest. "I'm sorry…", he apologised, moving downwards to examine it.. "We haven't got time for that!" Alice interrupted him. She jumped up, pulling her top back on.

"Everything we need is already there, except _us_!", Hans said as she started looking around for things she thought she might need to take., dialling for a cab. It pulled up 10 minutes later, the 2 hurrying along together. "Fuck we are so late..", Hans muttered under his breath. "It's only 6.55,", Alice informed him, glancing at the watch she kept on her right hand. "Yes, but as my henchmen they'll suspect something even if we're only 5 minutes late. You have to be careful..", he told her in a hushed tone so the driver wouldn't over hear them.

He glanced at Alice's chest. "Oi!", she hissed, crossing her arms trying to block his view. "I'm not looking _there", _he assured her, "I'm looking at _that!", _he said, pointing to the now purple mark above her chest. "I don't know what over came me…", he started. "Don't worry, _I suppose_", Alice teased. "…Though you do owe me, you've got sharp teeth", she continued, smiling up at him. "I think I know how to repay you", Hans replied, a dirty smirk on his face.

Alice slapped him, causing him to break out in laughter. He leaned in and kissed her, grinning as he pulled out. "How's that for now?", he joked. "I _suppose_ it'll do, _for now_", she emphasised, playing along with his sarcasm. "Ahh, you want _more_?" he laughed, leaning in again. "Not right _now_!", she exclaimed in a loud whisper, nodding her head in the direction of the cab driver, who had his eyes on them in his wing mirror. " Oh, right, sorry…", he apologised, the grin on his face stretching even further as he fell silent. Alice buried her laughter into Hans' chest, who flicked her gently for laughing at him.

They pulled up outside the Empire State building at 7.15pm. Hans paid the driver, apologising once more, and the two ran inside.

Everyone had already started, spread around huge papers with codes and passwords on, others handling guns and handheld weapons, others practicing how to disarm an enemy, and so forth. Alice looked around. "Weren't they supposed to wait?", she puzzled. "After I told you about being careful with timing on things like this, I sent Curtis a message so no unnecessary suspicions would be cast", he told her. "Because I'm awesome..", he added cheekily.

She looked over at 2 men fighting it out with metal staffs as the loud ringing of the clashing metal echoed round the room. "That's what I thought it'd be best to start with. Staffs are very efficient and quite easy once you get the hand of it," Hans explained, guiding her over. "I can't do _that_!" Alice cried, pushing herself forwards into Hans, trying to get him to turn backwards. "Not _yet_, you can't..", he laughed, turning her back round and holding her firmly by the shoulders to ensure her movement forward.

"Lets start then..", he said, laughing as she shot him several combined looks. "Look," he addressed her, tossing her the metal weapon. "All you have to do…is whack me with it. When you get the hang of it I'll teach you the areas to aim for, and etcetera…", he trailed off. "Hold it as best as you can to the middle, one hand on the left, one hand on the right. That way, you'll have more control when you want to change direction, and this will make it hit harder because its evening out the strength to which you give it", he explained.

"If you hold it like this, it won't be so easy as to disarm you". She followed his instructions, and they soon began. At first, as expected, Alice was a bit naff, too slow, not putting enough strength into her attempts, or allowing Hans to disarm her too easily. But she soon picked up, managing to rally consecutively. Hans was by far better, often striking her round the behind, dropping hints and winking as she scolded him, or just winding her slightly. One blow caught her full on in the stomach, making her grind down in pain.

Hans laughed. "_That's not funny_", she cried, almost laughing herself. "Why try and hurt me so?", she questioned him. "Well," Hans began, "As you get more advanced, you need to learn to deal with more, and secondly, the more hurt you are, the longer I get to lie in bed with you," he smirked. Alice quickly flexed her arm, the staff originally lying across her knees, sending her weapon up at Hans' face.

He ducked skilfully. "Ahh,", he said." you _are_ a fast learner". Alice fell out of her position and onto the floor, laughing. Hans picked her up, bringing her up to his lips, locking them together. A few of the men stared. Noticing, he pulled away and said," She's our newest member, treat her with respect". "What do you call that then, Hans, if _that's _not respect?", one of them joked. "You always get the girl, Hans, and when you do, you always go rubbin' her in like shit…", another continued harshly.

"I'm sorry, but I don't find your tone of voice very polite", Hans retaliated back, raising his brows. "Jealous much?", he laughed, resuming his action with Alice, now clearly rubbing it in. " 'Onnestly, Hans, if you weren't the leader, or so you claim to be, girls would stop being `attracted` as quickly as flies surround shit", he answered back, "Is that a challenge?", Hans growled abruptly, leaving Alice to step forward. "Not intentionally but…yeah…now you mention it..", the cocky bastard replied.

"How are we gonna settle this, then?", Hans asked, taking it up. "Winner gets her", his opponent immediately replied, pointing over at Alice. Hans glanced at her, smiling. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing", he assured her. "What the _fuck_, you'll pass me away _that_ easily?", she screeched. "Let me show you how good your teacher is", he replied calmly, stepping forward. "You got yourself a deal, Keir, "Hans announced.

Keir swinging his gun. Hans didn't seem at all moved. "Ready?", he signalled. Keir sprung forward, throwing his weapon at arms length, his hand holding the end as he lurched. Hans tactelessly dodged, throwing his fist at the targets face. On impact, blood flowed out of Keirs nose.

Keir hesitated, before flinging back at Hans and winding him in the stomach. He smiled simply , holding back the pain the metal had brought him as it cracked against his hip area. Kier loosened his muscles…it could be easier than he thought….and soon the girl would be his… Bad mistake. Hans summoned his strength to kick Kier round the neck. A little harder and it would've killed him. He lay on the floor, coughing his blood as it attempted to choke him.

Hans walked slowly over, bending down over his slump on the floor, reeling him sharply upwards by the throat. He pulled a small gun out of his jacket, holding it to Keir's head. "2 strikes an' your out", he mocked, before turning serious. "There's a reason I'm in charge, mother fucker…", he smirked, pulling the trigger.

The bullet ripped through Keir's skin, blood spewing, covering Hans' hands as he let the body drop to be claimed by death. He shot at it on the floor, thin rivers of blood flowing over the polished marble. Alice stared, her mouth a gape. She was surprised it didn't hit the floor and beyond. Her best mate at secondary school had always described vulgar assasinations and murders; never in her 25 years of life did she ever expect to see anything half as bad as it.

Tears brewed in her eyes. Always finding it hard to cry, now wouldn't be a problem. Hans walked over to her, cradling her in his bloodied hands. She pushed him away, turning her back and letting her upset and pure horror out. The images realed through her head over and over, never ceasing to stop. The headache she thought she'd finally slept off had returned, worse than before.

She felt him take her once more, allowing him to as she felt so weak, combined with pure sickness. He nuzzled at her, whether she wanted it or not, turning her away from the corpse. He had to do it. To protect Alice, and because he'd asked for it. When you challenge someone like that, you didn't let them get away with it. No, when you challenged someone, you finished them off. Hard as it may sound, it made perfect sense.

She poured her tears out onto his shoulder, her sobs muffled as she buried her head. "Come on…", Hans soflty directed, steering her outside. She dozed off on his shoulder on the ride home, her face wet with tears. Her neck was stained with blood where Hans had tried comforting her. "I can't be asked to pay for any more nights at that crappy hotel, we deserve better….my place it is…", he told her, picking her up.

He gently carried her as the taxi dropped them off at his apartment. She woke up again, groaning as she remembered what had happened, hoping it had just been a dream…only to realise it was reality, sending a fresh stream of tears down her face. Hans held her all the way up to the steep entrance stairs, whispering, "I'll make you a nice cup of tea as soon as we get in". She nodded, her sight struggling to focus on him through her hazed eyes.

In the apartment, he pulled the chairs out from beneath the breakfast bar, carefully lowering her into the seat, before boiling the kettle and starting to make their drinks. He poured her water, adding the milk and handing her the steaming cup. She had properly woken up now, her blue eyes shining in her wet eyes. Hans explained to her why he did what he had done, Alice listening and informing him on how she felt, that it was such a shock to see something like that before her eyes, the whole thing over _her_, and how she felt it all her fault. "Oh, babe…", he whispered, pity and guilt decorating his face as he took her in him arms. "It wasn't your fault at all..", he assured her. "He was jealous, questioning my authority. In organisitations like mine…_our_…own, that's what you have to do…as harsh as it sounds, that's the way it is…" She nodded, her mouth full of tea. She accepted what Hans said, but the sheer shock of it all still ached within her. Her eye caught the clock. 10.30pm. She sighed, now awake as anything. She managed a smile, resting her head against Hans' wet shoulder as she finally laughed at how stupid she must of sounded.

"I know a way I can make it up..", he teased hopefully. Alice playfully hit him in the stomach, as he laughed softly. "So how did you enjoy your first night with the group, then?", he asked sarcastically. "Piss off", she laughed, slinking off the chair with her tea to sit on the bed, placing the half empty cup on the table as she did. She sat on the edge, her face blank as she sat in deep thought. Hans made his move and sat facing her on her thighs, bringing her back into reality as he joined her lips. She laughed into him, suddenly feeling a strong want for him.

Hans sensed this, placing his hands on her shoulders and slowly sliding her backwards. She unbuttoned his shirt, her urge getting stronger as she gazed at his bare torso. Hans slipped her figure hugging San Fransisco t-shirt over her head, smiling with joy. Alice wedged herself out from underneath him, climbing further up the bed and placing down on the pillows. Hans followed her hungrily, growling as he neared her. He opened her legs and placed himself inbetween, his eyes fixed on her as he did so.

Alice in turn stroked his face, nuzzling inbetween the join of his head. He unbuckled her denim shorts, bringing them down and grabbing her thighs. Alice gasped, wanting him more and more. She lurched forward, pushing him backwards and vigerously _licking_ at him as she sat upon him.

Hans soon grabbed her waist, bringing her down and back underneath him. She felt him hard against her through his thick denim jeans. He clasped her hands, slotting his fingers between hers, bending down from his position on her hips to kiss her, ever so slightly moving himself back and forth, teasing her as it created more of a feeling. He folded her arms so they bent backwards, lying them softly next to her shoulders as he gently bit at her. She threw her head backwards, exposing her neck for him to bite at Dracula style. He flit between sucking and biting her. She re-opened her legs beneath him again, sending him forward slightly as he was precariously balanced on her hips. Hans laughed at her anticipation, gripping around her waist with his knees, like tightening the grip around a horse's saddle.

He was teasing her, she knew it. But how long would he keep her waiting?

She could feel herself becoming wetter with his every movement. Lying down on her, his head on her chest, he slid her underwear down from underneath him. Alice couldn't wait, her excitement getting the better of her as she freed her hands, ripping at his belt. She made sure to brush against his erection as she lowered his jeans, making him shudder with excitement as she did.

Hans tended to her bra, flinging it across the room somewhere. He pressed against her entrance, not quite there though, smiling as he loosened the pressure, enjoying the fact that he was thoroughly teasing her. He resumed so multiple times, causing Alice to groan in his wake. He lay flatly against her, biting into her neck and drawing beads of blood. He licked at where Kier's blood had stained her from earlier, before tending to her own as it ran down her neck.

As he flicked his tongue over her, he entered her slowly, moving back and forth as he kept his tongue encircled around her blood.

She moved in time with his slow movements, gasping and running her fingers over his spine. Hans pushed at her shoulders, pinning her once more as he quickened inside her. She panted heavily, letting out loud groans as her climax approached. Within what seemed like no time at all, Hans could feel his own coming as well.

Alice grabbed at his sides, digging into his flesh, giving Hans the push he needed. He came heavily into her, catching her off guard. "_I…Ha-...Oh! My god!_", she screamed, her own climax intervening. She threw her head back against the pillows, panting drastically as Hans finished emptying himself. She felt his heart racing as he lay atop her, still inside her. He smiled at her, positively glowing as she beamed back up at him.

He slowly pulled out, grinning even more as she still gasped at the slightest movement. Hans flopped onto the bed, resting on his side to face Alice. She cupped his cheeks, bringing his head forward as she kissed him delicately on his forehead. He smiled appreciatively, stroking her cheeks in return. He closed his eyes, drained from the nights activities. She gazed at him in his doze, before snuggling up to him and pulling the duvet over them both. He took her in his arms, his thumb stroking her. Alice waited until she could hear his soft, deep breathing. She watched him sleeping, thinking of how much he'd done for her, before she let sleep finally claim her so.

The sound of the phone ringing the next morning woke Hans with a start. He let it go onto answer phone, gazing over at Alice who had remained unwoken by the phones constant ringing.

He admired her form, how beautiful she always was. He wrapped his arm around her, causing her to do no more than stir slightly. Hans tried drifting back into his sleep, but he felt restless, and strongly wanted Alice to awaken. He settled for kissing her gently on the forehead, as she'd demonstrated last night, before quickly getting out from under the duvet. He boiled the kettle, making himself a strong black coffee.

For some reason he had a bad feeling about the next few days, accompanied with a growing headache. He didn't know why he felt it, but what he did know was that it couldn't be any good.


	5. The bad feeling

Hans crept back into the queen sized bed. Alice turned over, greeting him with a smile upon wakening. "Mornin', babe", he greeted back. She yawned as Hans handed her his black coffee. She turned her nose up at it, explaining, "I can't stand coffee". He placed it back after taking a sip, before asking,"Are you willing to resume training tonight, or…?". He stopped as Alice nodded sleepily. She hadn't forgotten _either _bits of action from last night.

"Good..", he smiled as he kissed her. She pulled back suddenly. Hans looked at her, concern on his face. "Coffee…", she said, as they both burst out laughing.

Hans gathered fresh clothes, handing her her dressing gown. She wrapped it around her bare body, getting up and choosing what to wear. She chose a tight red top, accompanied with black skinny jeans. She trundled into the bathroom, sorting herself out.

She came out half an hour later. "Whoa…you look amazing..", Hans complimented as he stared. "Taa", she replied happily. They pottered about the rest of the day, in the apartment, about New York, before returning at 4.30 that afternoon. It was 2 hours until they were due back to the Empire State basements for more practice.

"And we _aren't_ going to be late this time, are we?", Hans joked. "No, we're not…,"Alice replied, playfully looking up at him and raising her brows, before looking down at the slightly purple mark above her chest. She had noticed that morning when looking in the mirror that she had another on her neck. She made a cup of tea, sitting on the stool next to Hans as she sipped.

6.30 came faster than Alice knew it. She found herself with another metallic staff in her hands, attempting to beat her boyfriend senseless. 2 nights later, after hours of training over endless tasks, Alice had improved impressively quick. She now knew how to handle guns; holding and positioning them; shooting and aiming; and how to reload quickly. Never in her life had she thought she would be doing anything like this.

She and Hans often slunk off together further up the builing, playing childish games with what weapons they had brought which enhanced their nights alone together. Hans had snuck one of the guns that was meant soully for the missions purpose, using it to enhance a nights adventures as he held it to Alice's neck, threatening to treat her like he had Keir and pull on her.

They had a lot of fun that night. But their fun was only just beginning.

Hans was home alone, sipping noisily at another black coffee. Alice had gone out shoping, mainly for food, whilst he sat at the desk sorting through arrangements. He was sure Alice would bring back a new top or something to impress him with. Why she felt the need to he didn't know. "She's beautiful all the time, she shouldn't have to try and impress me. I'm always bowled over…", he chuckled to himself.

He'd started to wonder where she'd got too. It was 8.30pm. She'd been gone for over 3 hours. `How long can she take?`, he smiled to himself. Thinking of her made him want her there with him even more.

He reached for his phone, texting ,` Hurry up babe, I want you here right now. Stop teasing…xx`, clicking send, impatiently waiting for her reply as he continued drinking.

Half an hour later, Alices name flashed as an incoming call. He picked up immediately, jumping to his cravings. "Babe, where are you… I've finished and I'm _bored_….!",he stressed. _"Hans! Oh god, help me!"_, she pleaded down the phone. His naughty smile wiped straight off face. "What's going on!", he paniced. "I don't know, I was on my way back, quite happily, before I was…beaten an' dragged! They've brought me underground to the basement of the Empire State…Oh _fuck _you gotta help me-!". She cut off as she gasped. "What! What is it!" Hans questioned as she fell silent.

A loud thud broke it, followed by a muffled but audible female voice. "How _fucking dare you_, 'ya little cunt!"

Hans could hear Alice's cries of plea, begging for something he couldn't make out. What sounded like someone taking hold of her phone made short blurts down the phone, such as signal being continually dropped and received. The phone went dead, leaving Hans staring into beyond. The muffled voice sounded oddly familiar, one he'd thought he'd heard a long but short time ago, so old yet so new…

He phoned Curtis, ordering him to round up all the men he could get, before sprinting out of the apartment and into the busy New York roads, hoping for anyone to stop before him. Cars roared past him, but he stayed in his place, the wind displacing his neatly kept hair from its usual confinement. One finally screeched to a halt, Hans rushing to the drivers side and hauling him out. He punched him in the face, throwing him out into the blaze of cars as he clambered in, driving off in an obvious hurry.

At that moment, a huge orange explosion decorated the dark night sky. From all the way across the town where Hans was, he could see the top of the Enpire State alive with flames. It would be too late if he were to sprint, slamming the accelerater down as the thoughts of Alice screamed through his head, propelling him forward.

He didn't bother parking properly, stopping right in the middle on the parallel road opposite the E.S. as cars swerved as they flew from behind him. He darted across to the barries dividing the dual carridgeway. Oncoming cars sped towards him, the white of his eyes showing as headlights pin pointed him. Taking his risk, Hans ran out in between the cars, darting like a rabbit lost in its bewilderness, only hoping it would somehow get him through.

It somehow did, for he found himself cursing his own stupidness as he caught his breath. Now finally outside the fire enraged tower, Hans clambered up the marble steps, before realising it would be a big mistake to enter blatantly through the front doors when it was probably him this whole thing was about. Although, the horns from cars swerving past on the road was probably enough for them to guess his arrival. Either way, he decided on creeping round the back. Taking out the 2 guards easily, he entered through the back entrance, cracking the code by simply smashing it.

He ran up endless flights of stairs, frantically rifling through each floor as he went. He had a horrible yet probably true feeling that Alice was being held captive near the top floor, near or _in_ the raging fire, her being the reason it was started to get Hans' attention. He entered through large white doors, recognising it as the storage floor from the nights he'd spent studying the layout of the building.

From what little light there was, he could see thick pillars side lining the floor, one large and corrugated standing alone in the middle of the floor. Most of the light was centred around the lone pillar.

It was too quiet...

Pulling out his gun, Hans stepped over cautiously, beginning to round towards the side he couldn't see, his hearing and eyes alert all the same. He half expected Alice to be there, waiting for him, wanting him to tell her everything was alright and that they could go home together. A shuffle from somewhere in the darkness brought him back, his eyes scanning his surrounings without turning his head.

" 'Ya won't find 'er 'ere…", a female voice came from within the shadows.

Hans spun slowly on the spot towards the direction of the voice. "Who are you? What do you want?", he questioned, his mind churning at the sound of the voice, trying to put a name to it.

"What? You mean 'ya don't remember me?", she answered, a slight hint of sarcasm in her voice. She stepped forward into the low light, smiling evily as Hans' face dropped. She shrugged her arms, looking up at him as she stepped beneath him.

"What are you doing here?", he hissed, disgust riddling his face, making it look like he was trying to hide something.

"Well…unlike you…I'm 'ere 'fer the thrill…" she smirked, stepping backwards as he glared. "Long time no see, _Hans_…", she continued, turning her back on him.

"Don't creep, _Becka_, we all know you're a bitch at the best of times", he spat back, using her own tone of voice against her.

"Hans, where are 'ya manners? We both have something the other wants…", Becka hinted, raising her brows and running her tongue over her lips. Hans focused his eyes on her properly, cursing her for her possessive ways. She stepped back underneath him, placing her hands on his shoulders as she reached up to whisper in his ear.

"Lets jus' say a lil' birdie told me that you, my love, found 'yerself a new girlfriend…an' me bein' the good old me jus'…_had_…ta' meet 'er…", she told him, rubbing it in more and more. Hans screwed his face up behind her. She'd always had that way of saying things to make it get to you even more. Even though she couldn't _see _his facial reaction, she knew he'd pulled it, grinning uncontrollably.

"You must luv' 'er…", she continued, still not giving up. Hans glared down at her, the fact that she was getting to him obviously clear. "Where is she?", he persued. Becka turned to face him with a smug look on her naturally pale face. He tried not to look her in the eye, tried not to let his look give her reason to continue.

She did.

"Don't tell me ya' don't remember _us_?", she questioned, purposely avoiding his own question, rubbing it in oh so more that she had her somewhere. Hans closed his eyes as she uttered the end of the question.

All those great yet _painful_ memories.

Flicking through his mind.

He turned his head sideways away from her as they pierced his thoughts. Becka smiled as he did as she wanted.

"All those…_amazing_ nights…and loathsome days…_wishing_ they would hurry up and pass so we could…well…I'll let you finish that one off…", she grinned, slinking back into the shadows. She'd always done that, ever since they'd met, constantly shifting between the dark and light.

And what memories they had together.


	6. Becka's past

_Spot the similarities...if you don't know what i'm on about, you'll soon see as you read further chapters. The dotted lines throughout this chapter, and others, shows a change in time as this chapter is set as a re count of past events..._

She'd sat almost all that night. Shifting between tables, refilling her glass, but that was about it. Everyone else was up and about; laughing; talking; _dancing_.

This was her sixth glass since the dancing had begun, sipping aimlessly out boredom.

Party's weren't really her thing. She'd gone for a change of scene, something to do. She sat there, head in hands, asking herself why the fuck she'd gone along with it. She knew she'd had to go. To get herself out. Her father had been killed in the electric chair two nights before. He'd asked for it. Swanning about with his stupid little organisation recruits, robbing anywhere he saw fit.

Only on the stupidest places. _Massive_ attacks... On places no bigger than a shut down Woolworths store. No wonder he was always running from police. Always so bladdy pointless. He used the kinds of explosive weaponry that took out the next four buildings along each side, as well as the actual target. She'd made sure not to pick that up from all of his `lessons`.

She had better things to do with the left over co workers now in her name. She'd get rid of them all, start from scratch, and become the FBI's most ever wanted, the ones that everyone would never end talking about whenever their names were uttered, striking to fear into everyone, one hundred years after they were all deceased.

A sudden deep voice brought her out of her trapped mind, and back to the boredom of sitting and watching everyone enjoy themselves.

"Everything ok?" it asked. She jumped as she noticed the man standing opposite her. She hadn't realised how deep in her thoughts she must have been.

"I…er…yeah, its fine…", she stammered. "Fuck, you made me jump", she added, her heart racing as her breath deepened from the shock. He pulled a devilish smile, one she could relate with. He wore a a black shirt with a red tie, her favourite colour combination. Even she had to admit he was amazingly handsome.

He took his seat beside her, looking her in the face as he asked her," So…what brings you here tonight?".

"I had to get away with myself…", she answered truthfully. Concern washed over his face, adding as he cocked his head. "I don't usually come to partys…'ain't my thing…but it was something to do, so I thought why not…now I'm questioning why the fuck I bothered, it hasn't been much fun…", she explained, looking down at the remaining alcohol in her glass before downing it. He simply laughed.

"Tell me, whats your name?", he asked politely. She placed her glass back down on the table, answering,"Becka", neatly.

"Hans", he replied, taking her hand in shake. She nodded, slightly enjoying the feeling of his hand over hers.

Hans stood up, their hands still connected, pulling her out from under the table and standing her up. Her silken black dress fell past her knees as she extended, emphasising the pure paleness of her skin.

Hans eyed her up and down. "How are you so pale, do you drug yourself or something?", he joked. She glared playfully up at him, explaining," I'm naturally a _red head_…", she said, wanting to spit the last two words.

"Well then, _miss red head_,", he addressed her, winking as she shot him an evil yet friendly look," Would you care to dance?", he continued, raising her hand and bowing at her. She slapped him on the shoulder, thinning her eyes and shaking her head sideways although a grin occupied her mouth.

"Well?", he smiled, standing upright and looking down at her.

"Er, no I'd rather not…", she answered, suddenly averting her gaze and going all shy on him.

"Why have you gone all red?", he asked, laughing at her sudden change of colour and behaviour.

"I'm pale, its more noticeable, makes it look more than it is", she joked, trying to hide the true reason. She paused, unable to sustain his look as it bore down on her, seemingly begging for the truth though she knew it couldn't really be.

She sighed,",…I don't like attention, especially with large groups of people", she explained, looking round before focusing back on Hans

"Becka, you're a red head. Red heads are known for tempestuous natures, which I'm sure includes not giving a fuck what other people think…" he laughed.

" You've got the tempestuous bit right, but from then on _I'm_ different…", she hissed," And besides , I don't know how."

"I'll teach you," he said straightaway, taking her other hand and placing them round his back and up to hold his shoulders.

He placed his own hands on her waist, pulling her close underneath him. "That's better ", he said cheesily. He looked down at her, frowing. "Whats up?", he asked.

"I don't like this, I'm not happy. Feels like everyones lookin'…", she protested. She smiled as he reached his hand up to her head, leaning it forward to rest on his shoulder. He moved his other hand from her waist to the top of her back, holding her against him. He ran his finger tips over the lace tie at the top of her dress, feeling how soft the silk was.

"That's a gorgeous dress your wearing", he complimented, "An odd colour for this party, though,", he continued.

"Everyones starin", she answered, accidentally ignoring the compliment in her self conciousness. She tuned back to his comments, explaining, "I always wear a black dress. I want to wear a black dress on my wedding day instead of white. My weddin' day will be my funeral, and my funeral my weddin'. I can't stand white dresses, they connotate innocence, something I don't possess", she joked, her face twitching as she said the word funeral. Hans laughed.

"Interesting", he said.

While she was talking, he'd taken advantage and moved her towards the centre of the hall. She noticed, trying to back out.

"You bastard, Hans", she hissed, a hint of playfulness occupying her voice.

"Just relax", he cooed in her ear. She stayed quiet, leaning on Hans' shoulder, out of the way from catching peoples eyes. A few minutes later, he looked down at her. "See, your fine, nothing to worry about", he said.

"Im bored…", she replied, keeping her head on his shoulder. "I can feel my alcohol getting' at' me, I think I mixed drinks..", she told him.

"That was silly,", he laughed."Why did you that?", he asked out of curiosity.

" It's a long story…", she trailed off.

"…Long night…", Hans counteracted, smiling. He peered down, noticing her sighing deeply. The music had been turned up, making their conversation almost un-audible. "Lets go somewhere quiet…", Hans directed. He took Becka's hand, guiding her through the dancing.

It had been held in the RainyRain hotel grand hall, usually used for entertaining the residents. Packed, it took them a while to exit.

It was raining gently, but enough to soak if out in it for more than 10 minutes. They sheltered under the small arch way signalling the hotel entrance, Becka soon beginning to shiver violently. Hans dialled a cab, holding her in his arms as he rubbed her own, trying to warm her up.

The cab turned up 20 minutes later, by which time Becka had nearly fallen asleep in his arms if it weren't for the chill keeping her awake. They climbed in, Becka resuming her position. This time she did fall asleep. She'd groaned at how sick and dizzy she felt, Hans stroking her calmly until the point at which she fell.

An hour and 15 minutes later, the cab pulled up outside Hans' apartment. He paid and thanked the driver, carrying Becka in his arms. The coldness of the rain awoke her as it fell, her speech slightly slurred. Hans carefully placed her on her feet as they entered his apartment.

He guided her through to the lounge, sitting down on the sofa before doing so himself. She rubbed her eyes, careful not to smudge her make up any more than the rain had.

She suddenly lurched forward, coughing before leaning back. "Fuckin' drinks mixin'", she laughed, slumping back against the sofa. Her drinking was getting the better of her now.

"Its your own fault", Hans laughed, hauling her up onto his lap. She lay backwards onto him, trying to stop the horrible dizziness she felt in her head, tucking her head under his chin and looking up towards the ceiling. "So whats this long story you got then?", Hans asked, storking her hair as she breathed in deeply at his question.

She looked up at him, sighing.

She told him how her father had an organisation, using bombs and what have you on worthless places, "Woolworths, for example…", she threw in to emphasis how crap it all actually was, when they could of used it all on something worth while like the Empire State, and how even though he tried and tried, he was always stopped on the simplist `missions`.

"This time he was caught…put in the electric chair…fried to a crisp….me made ta' sit an' watch…", she finished. "An' it sucks ta' be the daughter 'a someone who couldn't even pull off the simplist 'a things…yet it does 'urt to know 'e's dead…to had to of sat there an' watch…s'why I got down when I mentioned the weddin' thing…me father 'ain't gonna be there ta' walk me down an' give me away…but I s'pose with all the warnin's 'e got, 'e was askin' 'fer it…", she trailed off, pausing.

" 'Bin drinkin' ta' get away from it all, try an' forget it…get out an' do somethin…only I didn't plan ta' mix…", she finished, looking up at Hans.

"You don't mean what you say about him asking for it. He's taught you well enough for you to know not to do it that way", he laughed, trying to cheer her up. " He still loves you, wherever he or you are. Your trying to get away from it, run, but its only making it worse. I can see your upset, anyone would be, but just remember the good times, and move on. Don't let all thought of him go, just move swiftly on. …", he said, stroking her arms as she started to shake beneath him, the whole topic bringing her down.

"Don't I mean it?", she replied harshly, challenging him.

"Your pissed, of course not,", he answered, pulling her head back. " 'Ow's about a nice cuppa tea…?", he questioned, mocking her dialect.

"Tha'd be lovely…", she replied, a smile finally on her face. Hans got up from underneath her, tipping her onto the sofa. He returned five minutes later with their drinks. Handing hers over, he sat beside her, placing his hand in her knee.

He knew she must of found it hard to talk about it, at least without breaking down in tears with the whole subject. She took a few sips, feeling its warmth as it flowed down her throat.

"Hans…...", she paused. "Mmmm", he answered, his mouth full of tea.

"Where…where's the loo", she asked slowly.

Hans swallowed, answering," Down the hall, the third on the right", he informed her.

"Taa", she replied, standing up and almost slamming her tea on the table, causing it to spill. She ran in the directions Hans had told her and into the bathroom, throwing up violently just as she got there. She continued, lurching painfully, her eyes watering. Hans ran after her the second he'd heard her go, stopping in the doorway. He stood behind her, rubbing her back to ease the pain or anything trapped that would come up. She did so once more, her breathing heavy as she arched her back.

Nothing more happened for the next few minutes. Hans moved his hands forward, slowly easing her up. "You ok?", he asked.

"I…fine…", she eventually answered, holding her head as a wave of dizziness swept over her. Her legs flexed, giving way. Hans caught her, picking her up in his arms, careful not to sway her around to much as to cause another outbreak.

He placed her onto the sofa, rubbing her back and sides, before passing her tea over. She sipped it slowly, afraid it might cause another lurch. After checking it didn't, she gratefully gulped it down. She breathed in, wishing she hadn't. Covering her mouth, she exclaimed,"Fuck! Can I brush my teeth!"

Hans laughed, nodding. "Use mine", he added, smiling.

She hurried through, picking up a blue brush and squeezing large amounts of toothpaste onto it. She scrubbed round, continually topping up with paste. She emerged 5 minutes later, testing her breath as she entered back into the living room.

"I _think_ i's gone…", she explained as Hans laughed at her.

"Come here, I'll test for you", he teased, holding his arms open, She scolded him, shaking her head sideways, before walking into his arms and pushing herself against his chest as dizziness overcame her. Hans coiled himself around her frame.

He couldn't wait no longer. Whether she wanted him to or not, he leaned down and sucked at her neck, nipping gently when he saw fit.

She tensed as she realised what he was doing, softening quickly as he seduced her. She leant her head inwards, nuzzling at himto let him know she enjoyed what he was doing, that he shouldn't, but wanted him to carry on.

"Are you feeling better?", he asked sympathetically. She nodded into him, wanting him to carry on from where he'd stopped, doing so herself by leaning up and licking at the join in his head. Hans smiled, feeling a sudden want for her, like he had when he'd spotted her alone at the table back at the hotel party.

Taking it further, he edged her head out from its position, replacing his neck with his lips for her to suck on. She gladly accepted his change, Hans furthering his way into her, arching her head back to allow more of his entrance.

He swept his hands underneath her, carrying her into his bedroom as he unlaced her dress, slipping it off and placing her onto his bed. He slowly undressed himself, clambering on top of her after chucking them on a pile on the floor somewhere. She felt him hard against her, giggling as he unclipped her black and red bra.

Sliding her underwear down, he pushed into her hard, making her gasp as he caught her off guard.

She clenched at his skin as he quickened his pace, biting at him and leaving her teeth imprints on his neck. Hans sucked at her chest, continually changing his pace with her, teasing.

He copied her biting, only a lot harder and more vigerously, drawing amounts of blood that flowed down her neck. He licked after its trail, following it down as she wriggled beneath him.

After vigorous jolts, he came inside her, making her scream lightly, so occupied with lapping at her blood that he didn't realise how close his release was, enhancing the effect for them both as it caught them on surprise. They panted, Hans flopping on top of her as he slowly pulled out.

_( I know these sex scenes are a bit quick, and i did want to make them longer, but my friend opposed against it, and seeing as i made this fanfic mainly for her, i decided it was only fair to control my urging mind XD )_

Becka kissed at the top of his head, showing her appreciation. He continued to clean after his bites, his fingers running free and traversing her figure beneath him. His constant lapping kept her awake, the activities of the night having thoroughly worn her down.

_Lightwieght :P. _

Hans slid off her, positioning himself next to her to fit with her form. She rested her head against his, letting her eyes shut slowly. She felt him tuck her up next to him under the duvet, finally letting the tiredness of the day claim her in sleep.

There were lots of nights spent like this, constantly proving their love for one another.

After hearing Becka's plans for her left over recruits, ridding them off and starting afresh, he convinced her to join his own, ranking her top. She didn't require much teaching, she already knew a lot, proving a tough challenge to bring down in practices. They took it further, playing important roles in attacks, robbing big banks and industries clean, not a trace of evidence but spilled blood left behind.

They became a close couple, always wanting the others company, learning more and more about each other as they progressed.

Many days out resulted in play that night.

Days to the beach, holidays to Japan, Spain, you name it, he took her everywhere.

She'd always say that as much as she loved the adventures with him, the ones she had with him inside her almost every night were always the best. It was rare you'd see them without each other.

They were like a married couple. Closer, even. But like most things, it didn't last.

Their work became well known between other terrorist groups, asking for Becka's hand with their planned attacks.

She was often'helping' other organistations when not doing so with their own, and when she eventually returned, was too tired to `play` with Hans.

She was often tired, snappy; a red head at her best.

And when she _was_ up for it, it was the same problem with Hans.

He would accuse her of doing other `things` with them, and she'd firmly remind him that she was his and as much of a bitch she could be, would never kill their relationship like that.

You could say he was jealous that _she_ was always called out, not _him_, when _he_ was the leader.

When she was in the mood, he'd often ruin it by confronting her, asking obviously jealous questions. He started to get violent with her, something he'd never done before.

He'd leave her crying, bruised, even bleeding aggressively on the floor, raping her when she wasn't in the mood and he was. But whatever shit he gave her, she stayed with him. Because she loved him, telling herself that he didn't mean it, it was a phase and he'd come round, realise what he was doing and apoligise for it all in the sweetest ways.

He never did. And one day he went to far.

Originally from England, living in America, she didn't see much of her family. Her cousin Brandon worked for an organisation in the Marines over in England. He'd organised a visit over in time for Becka's birthday, to take her out shopping with him over New York, both of them getting something out of it; Brandon the site seeing and the precious time with his cousin, and Becka the spending spree.

They'de always been close, ever since their early childhood. Always there for each other, it hadn't changed a bit now they were over 6000 miles apart.

Becka had informed Hans that Brandon would be staying a few nights during one of the nights they were both in the mood. Hans had just grunted, enjoying the rarity he had beneath him.

On the morning of the 28th of March, she and Hans lay in bed together, playing around and bonding. Hans had made her a special breakfast, with which they both sat to eat in bed. When they finished, Hans blind folded her, placing a small rounded box into her warm hands, He planted a kiss on her lips, un ravelling the fold.

She screamed at what lay before her; a gold incrusted ring with 11 white diamond points studding the ring. She flung herself on Hans, pinning him to the bed as she dug deeper into his mouth, showing her thanks. She was the happiest woman alive.

She brought Brandon to their home straight after driving to meet him from the airport, introducing the 2 men before they set out shopping.

During that time, the cousins had hugged, smiled, laughed with each other and _held hands, _more times than Becka and Hans achieved in…well…its hard to say.

They had a great time, bringing back most of the shops.

They returned to the apartment at 8.30pm, still full of conversation and laughter after walking for hours. Becka enjoyed showing off everything to Hans, who sat and made an effort, kissing her and giving her playful pushes, adding to his want of tonight alone.

She paused from parading around in a black pencil skirt and blood red top, addressing Brandon."Oh hey, in all this I forgot to show you what _Hans_ got me!", she giggled, fluttering her fingers before Brandon.

The ring glittered on her fingers, the white of the diamonds matching her skin colour and personality in every way.

" 'Ain't it gorgeous!", she squeeled, kissing Hans as he smiled at her showing it off. Brandon looked at her lovingly, realising how happy she was. Hans glared at him evily as he watched this look; he thought it too lovingly to look at her that way as a relation.

"I think I ought ta' get us a round 'a drinks, don't you?", Becka offered as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Want a hand with that?", Brandon asked, running his hand down her back as he playfully pushed her into the kitchen, trailing it down to briefly brush her behind. She turned her head to him, smiling as she shook her head, letting it go un-noticed.

Hans' eyes thinned, glaring as he let her go into the kitchen alone.

He'd been trying to go with her into other rooms all night, offering help if it would get him with her. He'd been touching her similarly all night as well, her chest, cheeks, all the usual places you touch when you want sex.

Hans didn't like the fact that they were playing together, probably the childish games they played as kids. It could be described as jealousy, because _he_ touched her in that way and she pushed him away, telling him she was too tired, and Brandon was getting the reactions of hard to get that Hans wanted from her when he attempted. He'd been hinting his want for her all night, whenever he could get inbetween her parading and Brandon.

Making sure Becka was gone, Hans persued," Why'd you do that?".

"I'm sorry, what-", Brandon started to reply, before Hans cut him off.

"You know what you did you disgusting little shit, you've been at it all night. You dare do that in front of me, then I wanna know what you've been doing behind my back!" Hans ordered, his voice getting louder.

"Now you listen," Brandon started, "What is your problem! _You_ see her everyday. _I _probably wont get to see her for a minimum of 3 years, probably longer. Its not my fault you can't wait til im gone so you can fuck her, try as you might to make up for all the other times you couldn't be _fucked_ yourself!" Brandon yelled loudly, not caring if he was heard through the other room. He didn't care who heard, it was all true.

"So that makes it ok for you go running your hands all over my fiancé! Next you'll go placing her in my bed and ramming her because you won't see her for a little while! " Hans growled.

"She accepts me a lot better than she does you, I'd give her a better time than all of yours put together!" Brandon answered.

Hans flipped at what he heard; Brandon would fuck his own cousin, given him the chance. Hans' jealousy boiled within him, knowing that deep within him what Brandon said was true.

He freaked, grabbing at Brandons throat, nearly ripping it out and beating him vigorously.

Brandon had no choice.

He wasn't prepared.

Struggling against Hans' hand, he bled internally as Hans kicked him in the chest, winding him as he bowled over in pain. He pulled out the gun he kept on his belt, yanking the trigger and penetrating Brandons flesh with it.

Becka hurried through to see what the fuck was going on, to find her cousin murdered, almost decapitated and beaten sensless on the blood stained floor.

"Happy birthday, babe.", Hans simply said.

She screamed, not knowing how or why this had happened, only knowing that what came next was uncontrollable.

_" Fuck you, Hans, you __**cunt**__! You…him…I…-", _she screamed at him, her breathing barely controllable. She threw up where she was, tears streaming down her even paler face. Hans' urge for her hit him hard. He jumped at her, grabbing her in his arms as she flailed, trying to flee him.

He pinned her to the bed, ripping her clothes and underwear off as he pummelled into her, ignoring her screams.

He covered her mouth, quickening his pace to the point where it hurt her. She cried loudly, her gasps for air at how hard she was screaming and crying, not out of pleasure at all.

He fucked her the rest of the night, making her suck him off when he finally gave up within her. He made sure she didn't escape him, sexually abusing her so she was always under his watchful eye.

She cried all night, her tears an endless waterfall from the pain she felt within her. Hans ignored the fact that he was hurting her both physically and emotionally. She lay helplessly beneath him, her eyes starting to shut from her tiredness, only to be awoken roughly by him.

"Hans, get off!", she shouted for the millionth time, trying to push him off her as he pinned her down.

He wasn't listening.

He hadn't done all night.

She grabbed his chin, thrusting it to face her, "I've let you do literally what the _fuck_ you want to me. Not anymore,", she directed, a serious look on her wet face. "I've let you do it for far too long, and I'm putting my feet down!", she continued.

She stared up at him, worried she'd made the wrong move.

Her bravery faded as Hans glared down at her, a murderous look on his dark face. He ripped her hands away from his chin, his right hand clamping her cheeks as he squeezed them between his fingers. She gasped, her eyes tightly shut as she expected the worst.

She felt him bend down over the bed, his hand still gripping her, recovering the gun he'd used to murder Brandon from the floor. He'd been prepared for tonight, at least this part, in case Becka refused him his craving.

What better birthday present than an expensive ring, and Hans seducing her?

The murder was a bonus in his frame of mind at the moment. The shag was more for him than her, but she could benefit from it.

He straightened up, bringing her head forward. He loaded the gun, placing it on her forehead. She kept her eyes clenched shut, falling silent and trembling under the guns presence. Her breathing deepened, audible in the silent room.

He bent her back, the gun still in place, exposing her pale neck. He bit carnivorously at it, peals of blood forming quickly in place of his teeth. He bit at several areas, blood pouring heavily down her neck. He felt around for her hand, dragging it down when he caught it inbetween his legs and wrapping it around his length.

He groaned at his own motion, grabbing her hand back as she tried to retrieve it. He dug his nails into her wrist as he kept her in place. She was too weak and distraught to want to fight back, knowing he would fire the gun at her if she continually resisted.

"Good girl," he prowled, as she gave up fighting him. He smiled down at her, rubbing the fact that he had total authority and control over her in even more. He wanted more. He shoved his hands into her shoulders, pressing his wieght down on her as he slid upwards to sit on her collarbone.

Leaning down, he lapped at her blood, placing his tongue into her mouth. He threw the gun down beside him, still within reach if needed , pulling out of her mouth and replacing it with his newly hardened length. Hans forced it down her throat, making her gag and throw her head, trying to get away from him.

He trusted his hips on top of her, pushing himself in harder. Her lips met his base, the whole thing concived inside her, causing Hans to jerk as he released. He smiled cruelly down at her, raising his brows in expectation.

She glared up at him, her eyes begging for him not to be so cruel as to what was coming next.

"Swallow…", he demanded. She shook her head, holding her mouth full as best as she could.

Hans grabbed at her bloodied neck, her eyes clenching shut and screaming the pain she couldn't do so with her voice. He grasped her cheeks, making sure not to spill its contents, bringing her face closer.

"I said…_swallow_.", he spat over her, roughly jerking her in his force. She lowered her brows at him, staring menacingly at his orders.

Silence.

Becka made her move, spitting the contents hard enough for it to spill over Hans' face, smiling happily.

Hans wiped it clean off her face. He punched her in the jaw, knocking her against the metal bed frame on impact.

She fell cold beneath him as he slowly got up from his position.

Her blood stained the once white bed sheets. He stood at the bedside, wrapping his bare form under his dressing gown.

Bending down over her mangled form, he whispered," Happy birthday, babe", into her ear, before sauntering out into the kitchen, leaving her motionless on the dyed bed, kicking her cousins corpse as he departed.


	7. Sworn to secrecy

The pain of remembering switched on Hans's face like a kid flicking tv channels. Hans had always sworn never to think of him and Becka again, but now he did it practically _ripped_ him.

No…he had Alice now, he needed to focus on her.

" 'Urt's, don't it?", Becka's voice came from somewhere in the darkness.

Hans tried to divert his thoughts of pain, counteracting," You _live_ off the past, don't you?", he asked cruelly with a laugh to try and ease his own guilt.

"Of course", she replied almost immediately, her tone of voice connotating that it was an obvious answer. She could see her answer had thrown Hans off.

"I'd be nothing without the past.", she continued."Every kill I make, propels me forward…getting stronger til the day I would face you." She paused, breathing heavily. "I've _dreamt_ of the day I could face you again, give you as much _shit _as you gave me all those years ago", she spat at him as she drew into the light again, looking up at him and leaning her head forward as she spoke. "An' now…yer getting it…", she trailed off.

He knew she was weak, living off the past like that, making a somewhat strong speech to hide it. He wasn't weak, he had proved to move on, and find a new woman, Alice.

She reached down to her belt, bringing her hand back up and occupied with a wireless transceiver. She ordered something in distinguishable Japanese, a male voice sounding back shortly after.

Hans raised a brow in question, wondering what she had said.

"Told you I'd start afresh, get me own together an' show ya' all who's best…",she laughed, looking upwards . Hans followed her gaze. A high pitched scream penetrated the air, Hans' eyes widening.

"Alice!", he shouted in his realisation. His stomach churned at the thought of anything happening to her, glancing frantically upward in the direction it sounded from.

He glared at Becka before sprinting towards the next level stairs, who trotted merrily behind him. Bringing the radio back up to her mouth, she ordered quickly again in Japanese, darting off silently to the right, unnoticed.

"Why do you speak in Japanese?", Hans asked after almost silence, his heavy feet echoing off the marble flooring. He came to stand in the middle of a four way corridor. Lowering his brow at the silence, he turned round to find himself alone.

"Sly bitch", he insulted, the sound waves bouncing down the corridors. Catching his breath, he raced down the one opposite him, climbing the stairs and searching each floor he was led to in desperation.

He climbed yet another flight of stairs, drawing his gun as he noticed lights on in one of the office boxes, male voices in the background. Hans crept up, peering round to find two Japanese men, around 25.

He wasn't so discrete. The one on the left spotted him and loaded his gun, shooting and missing Hans closely, who retreated behind an already overturned desk.

"Fuck", he breathed as he realised his narrow escape.

He heard two pairs of footsteps prowling the media room. "Did you see what he looked like?", one of them asked.

"Ssshhh…", the other replied. Carefully this time, Hans looked over. One was in a grey suit, the other in black. The one in grey was getting dangerously close to where Hans was hidden. The other had ventured over to the far side of the floor.

Hans had to act fast. He held up his gun level with his shoulder, quickly fireing at the target just as he realised Hans' presence. He hit him twice in the chest, targeting the one in black as his partner fell to the floor in a heap.

"Satchi!", the other cried from across the room. He'd hidden at the sound of guns, his voice sounding from seemingly out of no where.

Hans prowled the floor, his eyes and hearing scanning the quiet room. It was broken by the sound of gun loading, creeping back to nothing. Holding his gun at arm, Hans circled several desks, wondering why they were already overturned. From the corner of his eye, he thought he saw something black stir.

He swung round to find the remaining enemy diving from desk to desk. Shooting, Hans cleared his gun, moving his arm positioning slowly from the left to the right with any chance of landing any hits. It was in vain.

"You have nice aim, my friend…so close..yet so far…", an accented voice came from behind the desks, now with bullet holes poking through them.

"Get out an' show yourself, take me like a man…" Hans ordered, taking note of the lust in his voice, playing it carefully incase of any sudden movement.

"I believe that order has been left to Becka…", he said as he straightened up from behind his retreat. Long black, slightly greasy hair mopped his face, a side fringe covering his left eye.

`Japanese…", Hans tutted.

Becka'd always described her dream guy, next to Hans himself. This one matched almost perfectly, from the descriptions she'd given so long ago. He now knew why she'd ordered in Japanese.

Japan this, Japan that, she muttered it in her sleep she talked and thought about it so much. The first place they'de gone together was Tokyo.

"Japan!", she screamed without hesitation when he'd asked her.

She was completing her dream without him,something that pained him the more he relished with their past, and how it had broken. Hatred bubbled deeply within Hans for the man standing opposite him. He had a horrible feeling he'd _been_ something with Becka, something Hans hadn't been able to do or feel for a long time.

Whether it was now, before, maybe even in the future as an event to come, it killed Hans inside that she'd possibly found someone else. He tried drilling into himself that she'd probably found a thousand other guys between their time, but something about this one standing in front of him made his gears churn.

Drawing up his gun, he levelled it with his forehead. It would be hard to tell if he'd make a clear shot from where Hans was standing; he had so much hair in the way it wouldn't be visible until blood gushed.

"Sayonara, mother fucker," Hans spat, using one of the only words he knew in the Japanese language. The lad flew out of the way, skilfully to be honest, leaving Hans to pull at his gun, emptying another batch of bullets.

"Impressive…" his opponent complimented as he stood up again from his diving, Hans pausing to reload. He swiftly walked over to Hans, smiling before punching him full in the face, lifting his foot to wind him in the stomach so he ground down in pain, becoming finished with a blow to the neck, landing on the floor in shock from what had happened.

"I belive it was _Yippeykiya _motherfucker, bastard…" his opposer finished, talking into his radio, presumably to Becka, though no reply came to prove it, before sauntering off up the stairs to the next floors.

"Man, what's takin' 'im so long?" Becka questioned herself aloud. "I take it 'e don't love ya' as much as ya' thought my love", she continued, walking over to Alice who remained chained to a podium, thinning her eyes as she rubbed it in.

Tape relayed her mouth, silencing her cries to a muffle. Becka laughed at her struggles, replying to the voice that came from her belt.

She sighed, muttering to herself. "Always gotta leave it 'fer a woman ta' do, all the fuckin' time…" She spun round to face Alice, cocking her head as she said, "Le's go see wha's takin' 'yer boyfriend so long then." Leaving Alice n her position, surrounded by another 3 Japanese guards may I add, she trotted down the nearest stairs, in search of Hans.

`Torture _her_, kill _him_…`, she told herself, darkness arousing on her face as she got in the mood.

Hans lay there, stunned if anything. He groaned as he tried to get himself up, his muscles seizing up and giving way beneath him. He froze, his eyes widening as he heard Becka's laugh from behind him.

"Take it you 'ad a little run in wi' Zuko, then?" she addressed him, standing in the doorway out of his sight. Hans sighed at her presence, a sudden feeling brewing in the pit of his stomach. The room was silent, both of them waiting for the other to start conversation. Becka piped up first, ending the pause as she stepped slowly over to where he lay on the floor.

"'E got you good", she taunted, laughing slightly as she saw it wasn't the kind of start Hans wanted.

She wanted to hurt him, good, yet tease him at the same time, and she could see he was willing to play along, thinking it would be their moment, where she'd get in there and strike, leaving him winded in her hast. She smiled at her thought, carrying it out as she bent down behind him.

"Zuko's got a thing 'fer 'ittin in the back… I 'ad ta' learn the 'ard way", she giggled slightly, wanting him to pull along.

Hans groaned, trying to reach up so he could face her, before shrivelling up as the pain seized through him.

"Got the perfect cure, though…", she continued, hinting and placing her cold hands under his shirt at the bottom of his back. He flinched under her touch, relaxing slightly as she ran her hands slowly up, bringing them back down again and doing so mutliple times. She brang one hand up to his neck, presumably massaging it, somewhat easing the tension Zuko had caused.

She laughed in her mind at Hans' state. At that moment Zuko appeared in the door behind them, stopping at how they appeared in front of him. Becka brought a finger up to her lips, signalling him to be silent, and unknown to Hans that he stood there, as he sunk back into the darkenss of the door frame, smiling contently as he realised her plan, watching her moves. She climbed up onto his back, sitting saddle ways, rubbing at him, making it out to be easing his pain when she meant it otherwise.

"Been a long time, 'ain't it?", she whispered to him, bending down along his back to lean above his head. "_Such_ a long time…", she added in a whisper, rubbing her cheek along the side of his neck. He craned his neck inwards, feeling her above him so close. His mind darted between the present and the past, trying not to get caught between them and let his confused feelings for her show.

_Why_ he had been so stupid he didn't know. He cursed himself in his mind, his anger at his own being boiling up. The feelings for her he thought he'd lost a long time ago flooded back in a massive wave, practically hurting as they made themselves known. He breathed slowly underneath her, unknown that she was practically grinning above him as he unknowingly did as she planned.

Zuko chuckled silently to himself, at the fact that she was slagging herself up to him and he was taking it as normal.

Becka stood Hans up, standing a good 8 inches smaller than him. She edged him towards the wall, backing him up against it and pushing herself against him.

Hans let his feelings wash over him, pulling her up into his lips and trying to get at as much of her as he could, quenching his sudden thirst for her, his hands immediately under her top, exploring the lost world he'd discovered so long before. He'd grown a lot taller since their parting, that or she'd shrunk, for he had to lift her quite a way to get her up to his lips.

He dropped her lightly back to the floor, swapping them round so he now held her against the wall. She cocked her head, making out she was overwhelmed by him, glaring at Zuko as he crept up behind them, Hans unable to see as he was to involved with her in front of him.

Hans had a plan formed and ready for action in his head. He grabbed her hips, pushing himself between her and teasing. "Oh my god, I could shag you right here!" he loudly whispered, half of it the truth, his hands tightening around her as he let her know he was hard.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was rather enjoying his movements. She reached for his belt, pulling out all his weapons and throwing them out of reach. He simply laughed into her, _at her _in his mind, as he rounded his hands towards her behind.

He kept one hand in place, bringing the other one underneath her top and along her back. Stopping at the join of her head, he wrapped his hand firmly around it. The hand he'd left behind he'd ran along her backside, purposely seeking out her own weapons as he fumbled with the gun she kept in her back pocket.

She pushed backwards, trapping his hand between the wall and her ass. He made his move, poising her head upwards and drawing her own gun up to the base of her neck. He leaned his forehead against her own, looking down menacingly.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pull…", he breathed over her. She looked up at him, a daring look on her face as she leant her chin up and _licked him _for her answer. He stared down at her, fighting a tempting smile. She quickly grabbed at his hands behind him, holding them in place behind him as Zuko pushed a gun to his head, the click of it loading stopping Hans in his place.

Becka looked evily up at him, a flick of shock on her face as Zuko had crept up behind them, ruining it. "I don't think Alice would approve of that…", she said almost normally in reply to his sexual comment, like nothing had happened, a slight hint of dismay in her voice. Zuko cuffed his hands Becka held behind him, laughing at his stupidity, pulling him off and shunting him to his right.

"Nice one, Hunn", Zuko complimented, pulling Becka in to him as he placed his lips over her, arching her neck upwards. She laughed into him at their success, dropping back as Zuko lifted for them both to face Hans.

" You honestly thought she'd take you back that _easily_?" Zuko shunned at him, his hand tight around Becka's waist, pulling her into him sideways. "You had your chance, _bastard_, and you ruined it… _How sick could you get?" _he continued.

"Leave it, Zuko, he's mine", she interrupted him, with a tone of no feeling at all, although she couldn't meet Hans' eyes.. She sighed loudly, both men looking at her in unusion.

" I…I need…to….I'm going upstairs to see if the bitch has any more information we need on this place…", she stated, glancing at the two men and stuttering as she did, sighing and rubbing her arms uncomfortably. Hans shuffled uneasily on the spot, glaring at her pitifully. "Oh don't look at me like that Hans, we know full well she knows…we just have to get it out of her…and I'll do _whatever_ it takes…", she finished, managing to distract herself, smiling cheerily and waving as she turnt her back to the men, sauntering off up through a low door..

She re-appeared under it, addressing Zuko. "Torture him, do whatever you like but leave the rest for me, got a special something for him…" she teased, squaring her eyes before heading off in her original direction.

"Fuck she gets me going when she's like that", Zuko said aloud, in a low, sexual tone, laughing to himself. " You would know, wouldn't you…?", he smirked as he turnt to face Hans, who glared at him as he rubbed it in.

Upstairs a few floors, Becka trotted through doorway after doorway, seemingly knowing her way around though she had no maps whatsoever. She shunted her palms flat against 2 large double doors, swinging them open so they smacked against the wall in full flex, announcing her presence.

"Right then,", she addressed the 3 men standing around Alice. "Anything useful?", she asked the one on her left. She stood opposite Alice, looking directly at her, an unpatient look on her face as she chewed her tongue. The men had removed her tape in attempt to wriggle answers out of her.

"Take that look off your face, I can see through your smile-", she started _singing_ in a low tone. As good as she was, it wasn't quite the right time. Becka silenced her with a slap to the cheek, throwing Alice sideways. She kept the position, the print on her cheek becoming red, sore looking already.

"Nothing…but random singing on how we are wrong, blah blah blah…its torture…", the man she addressed answered as she turned to face him.

"Oh give over, your supposed to be hard nuts, that's what I hired you for, not to be beaten by some poor cows useless singing", she replied harshly, yanking Alice up by the collar.

She towered over her, shaking her roughly as she persued", Tell me, you filthy bitch, how do ya' get through ta' the vaults or 'yer beloved boyfriend an' you gets it!", she threatened., raising her voice as she ended the sentence to show she meant it. "Jus' tell me, an' you can go home, everythin' 'a be as righ' as rain", she lightened up, keeping hold of her collar.

" You would love to be right, bet you didn't sleep good last night, couldn't wait to bring all of that bad news to Hans' door - Well I've got news for you, _I knew before!", _she continued singing, refusing to give in to her.

( _Me and Alice are going to see the Andrew Lloyd Webber revival 'Tell me on a Sunday', on the 2nd of November this year, (2010) a one woman show. This is one of the songs from it, Alice herself loves singing ( she's very good at it may i add ), and wanted me to include it of some sort. It was hard getting the lyrics she wanted to fit with the speech and whatever else, and because this fanfic is mainly for her, i had to oblige. If you see two wierdos, one shouting bogies (me), the other, probably overdressed XD (Alice), with a guy of about 50, then thats us 2 from here. )_

"What the fuck, how could you know before you slag, I thought _I_was the strawberry _blonde_ one 'ere," Becka replied, shaking her head . " Get outta' wonderland, Alice, 'onestly…", she said in a quiet tone. "Singin' 'ain't gonna get ya' no where, love", she finished, dropping her to the floor.

She turned her back, raising her hand to address the guards. "Torture her, but don't kill her. I want the liberty 'a that.", she ordered coldly.

Becka walked over to the security screens, bringing up the camera footage in the room she'd left Zuko and Hans. Alice looked up from her postion on the marble floor, addressing Becka as her men surrounded her.

"I 'm not scared of you, my singing shows that and your fucked at yourself because its not working…", she bravely counteracted.

Becka spun on the spot, speeding up to Alice and kicking her with her shoe heel in the face, sending her backwards on the spot. "Like I said", Becka reminded the guards as Alice lay groaning on the floor. She returned to watching the screens, surprised at what she saw in front of her right now a few levels down.


	8. Alternating Rivals

"I don't know why you thought you could do what you done to her", Zuko continued., below a few floors. "I mean, wanting to shag her, fine, I don't blame you for feeling that way, what man wouldn't? But beating and raping her, then killing her cousin in your own jealousy! You my friend are fucked up," Zuko stated harshly.

"She deserves better care than that, especially after you. I can give her that, she'll let me do anything I want to her so long as I treat her right. In bed, round a mates, _in public _if I wanted, anywhere, so long as I keep my ways with her", he laughed. "Yep, tonight after we've finished with you, I'll probably take her home and fuck the living hell out of her…", he added, looking up and nodding his head at his own statement.

"She 'ain't like that…", Hans growled in a low tone, interrupting his daydream. "She's got more sense than to let some jackass fuck her silly to pleasure himself", he finished,.

"No, your right," Zuko answered him as he turned round to face him. "Because _you_ taught her that, Hans." he smiled cruelly.

Hans lurched forward, kicking Zuko in the stomach as he unleashed his boiling anger. "Stop - reminding - me off - the past!", he screamed as he simultaneously winded Zuko, sending him across the room. He was so angry that he'd managed to snap the lock at which kept his hands behind his back.

Zuko lay in a heap a few feet away, blinded by Hans' sudden turn.

"You don't deserve her, I've learnt from my mistake, and if I can't have her, neither can you! I've moved on now, _she_ is the one bringing it back on herself!" Hans continued.

"Oh, is that why you grabbed Alice, kept her with you because she turned out to be similar to Becka, story wise of how you met her? You picked her up just to use in this pathetic mission, but then you noticed similarities to how you met Becka, trying to get it into your head more and more that it was her. You even tried to get rid of her, holding that gun to her head, disguising it in sex, but you couldn't do it, because it reminded you so deeply. You didn't really want _Alice_, you thought of _Becka_ every time you shagged her, hiding your guilt of the past because you can't accept that what you did to her was true, how you lost her an' you'll never be able to have her back!". Zuko counteracted back, as harsh as it was it was the total truth.

Hans stood over him, what he had said stopping him. "They had their similarities. But Alice is twice the woman Becka ever was, ever will be…", he said, trying to put him straight. He looked over at him, a puzzled look on his face in realisation at what Zuko had said before..

"How do you know about all that?", he questioned.

"Curtis…"Zuko replied normally.

Curtis, the man both he and Alice trusted, had been playing them off. `_For her!` _Hans thought. He hung his head down, tears forming in his eyes. It must have been strong for him to want to cry about it. He glared down at Zuko, the hatred of him being right killing him inside. Zuko could see the murder in his eyes. He picked himself up, diving for his life as Hans grabbed his gun and aimlessly fired.

He reached for his own gun, loading it and running across the room to get as near to the stairway as he could muster, shooting back at Hans as he narrowly missed his shots. He took refuge behind an office box, catching his breath. He listened out for the right moment to dash, laughing to himself at how he'd tortured Hans just as Becka had asked.

`Keep going this way an' I'll own her tonight`, he thought to himself, smiling as he aroused himself. He jumped uncontrollably as Hans leapt from behind the box, shooting at Zuko and landing a bullet in his arm. He shrieked as he ran, overturning objects to act as obstacles to give him more time as finally reaching the stairwell, grabbing at his arm. Running up the levels as fast as his legs would allow him, Zuko could hear Hans gaining on him, fast. He tripped over invisible objects as he flexed his legs, running faster than he'd ever imagined. His blood flew behind him, dripping down his arms, staining where ever on his shirt it landed.

"Their coming…! Why up here?"Becka exclaimed out loud, to what should have been herself. The guards stopped torturing Alice to spin round and stand at Becka's side, asking her what they should do.

"Fuck off is what, I can sort it myself", she hissed, loading her gun and holding it at arms length for test. She walked over to Alice, holding it to her head ready for when the men burst through the doors, her eyes on the camera screens.

"You three, get out!", she ordered the guards, who obeyed without question. She poised her head sideways, keeping the rest of her in place as they exploded through the doors; Zuko first, closely followed by Hans.

"Hans!"Alice gasped.

"Shut it, bitch," Becka growled down at her, shoving the gun into her head to remind her it was there. Hans came up behind Zuko, punching him with the side of his fist. The two started mauling each other, limbs flying at each other and causing great damage upon hit.

"_Oi oi oi!"_Becka shouted, getting inbetween them both and trying to separate them. She succeeded, only to have them back at each others throat the next chance they got. She settled for firing her gun, causing them both to fall silent and stare.

"Thank you," she said, rather too politely for the situation.

"So nice 'a you to join us, gentlemen,"she continued, smiling and resuming her position next to Alice. "Have you finished your little chat about mine an' Alice's comparison?" she pursued, glaring at both men, who in turn looked at each other and back to her, shocked at how she knew they had discussed them.

"I'll have you know im nothing like this slag", she informed them, keeping her gaze at the two while she prodded the gun. They shuffled between them ,trying to suss out how she knew.

"Camera's guys, come on…", she told them, as they still wore surprised expressions on their faces.

"Hans, what is she on about?", Alice questioned, focusing on him.

"Yes, Hans, tell her", Becka added, raising her brows in expectancy. Nothing but silence occurred between them. "No…Ok then…", Becka shrugged after the long silence. "I'll tell you…" she answered Alice as she turned to face her.

"Long time ago that dick of a man decided it'd b fun to ask for my hand in marriage, and then kill my cousin on the night of my birthday because he couldn't control his jealousy … To then rape me and knock me cold was his idea of the perfect birthday present. I tell you this now love, he's not the sort of man to be knocking with. Course, he didn't accept his mistake, realised how much I actually meant to him. He met you though, the night 'a that party I remember him telling me . You were pissed, I was pissed. There's a lot of similarities in this story actually, lets count them!

She paused for breath, rbinging her hands up so they could clearly see her fingers, putting wach of them up as she recieted the list.

"He took us both back, shagged us both, killed someone innocent in front of us…the way he met you was so close to the way he met me, it reminded him 'a how much he missed me, how he'd shot his chance. 'E couldn't care less about you love, it was me he saw when he shagged you an' …whatever…", she accounted.

You could tell she meant it to hurt for she concentrated her pronunciation, trying not to drop letters so much as to make it more effective. Alice stared up at her, horrified at what she had said.

"She's lyin' Hans, tell me she's lying, making it up for her sorry self!" Alice pleaded, ignoring Becka's laughs as she hung there. Hans turned his head away from her, unable to face her or even speak.

"Tell her its _true_!", Zuko ordered, punching him in the back. Hans flung round and grabbed his neck, holding the gun to his chest.

"Don't you dare!" Becka hissed from behind him.

"Don't you get it, Becka, don't you see the true bitch you are?", Hans shouted, glaring down at his hostage. "You don't care about him really, your using him to get to me. It's working, I'll admit, but you just _don't get it, do you_!"

He enjoyed the feeling of Zuko trembling beneath him. He hated him, for making him finally realise the truth, realising how much it hurt, and rubbing the fact that she was now his in. He fired into his chest, dropping him hard to the marble floor as both women screamed.

Blood ran over the smooth floor, painting over the plain beige.

Becka immediately left Alice and attacked Hans from behind, practically tackling him to the floor, throwing punches and screaming.

"_You arsehole, why! 'Ain't you ruined my life an' killed enough important people to me ta' be satisfied!", _she shrieked, tears running down her face as she tried not to look at her dead boyfriend. She had a good point.

Hans wrestled her, bringing her down underneath him and pinning her. He glared down at her; her punches had always found some way of hurting.

"_Go on, rape me, re-enact it like all those years ago so she can understand_!" Becka spat harshly through her tears, meaning Alice.

"Get up, you filthy bitch!", Hans ordered, getting off of her. He dragged her up by the arms as she refused to do as he bid. "You wanna finish this, fine", he told her. She stood weakly on the spot opposite him, glancing at Zuko's cold form, fresh tears wetting her pale face. "Come on, ladies first!" Hans gestured. "No? Ok then, I'll take first then…" He continued after she refused.

He punched her round the face, knocking her sideways, loosing her balance and falling to the floor.

"Stop crying over him and get a move on, you _cunt_. This is what _you_ wanted so get on with it!" Hans jeered harshly.

She got up, glaring at him and waiting for his next move. Hans sighed at her. He lurched forward to wind her in the stomach, only to be grabbed by her hands, holding him in place while she throttled him from under the chin. She copied his intended move, bringing her knee quickly up and belting him in the stomach. He bent over in pain, Alice shouting something in the background.

She continued to hit him ferociously, anywhere she could reach for her small compared to him height.

Hans cruelly fought back, doubling his hits and throwing them twice as fast. She was brave to carry on fighting him, her hits quite impressive for a female.

Hans had scratched at her deeply, sending blood cascading down her pale skin. Blood poured from her nose where he had managed to hit, surprising it wasn't broken. She was beginning to tire, distraught from what had happened also playing a big factor.

Hans wasn't finished.

He lunged at her, kicking her in the stomach so she keeled down in pain on the floor, winded and too weak to want to react. He bent down on his knees over her, chewing at her neck roughly. She didn't know whether he meant this playfully or not. She soon made her judgement, crying out as he bit at her flesh carnivorously, blood flushing out. She gasped underneath him as the pain rolled in her stomach, her breathing uneven from the harsh blow.

Hans let up off of her, towering above her as she moaned to herself in pain.

"Have you finished? Was that what you wanted?", Hans spat, staring down at her. She cried in her place, the tears rolling downwards at the pull of gravity as she stared back up at him through her clouded eyes. He scowled at how pathetic she seemed, finishing it with his foot in her cheek, causing her to turn on her side and cough yet more blood onto the floor.

Hans turned to face Alice who stood in total disgust before him.

She looked at Becka's beaten form on the cold blood stained floor, her breathing uncontrollable as she processed what lay in front of her. Hans sighed, taking it the wrong way to mean finishing her off like he had done Kier, his own words ringing in his head,` When you challenge someone like that, you didn't let them get away with it. No, when you challenged someone, you finished them off``.

He picked Becka up by the front of her t-shirt, pulling out the same gun he used to kill Zuko, placing it to her head and cocking his head slightly.

"Don't…just don't…"Alice's pleading voice came in a quiet tone, echoing as it hit the walls.

" 'Gimme a break Hans, we know you can't do it…"Becka coughed, meaning it more harshly than she could make it sound. Hans looked over at Alice, the lust in his eyes telling her he really wanted to abide by his own words.

"No ones here to bind me this time…", he spat back, a grinding feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Stop it, just stop it!" Alice shrieked, having remained almost silent throughout the whole scene, the only sounds made being gasps at the drama before her, her pitch of voice suddenly changing from quiet to loud. She shook her head, her bright blue eyes shining at him.

He closed his eyes, turning his head away simply, dropping Becka heavily to the floor. She gasped in pain as she hit it, hard, holding the position she had fallen in. Hans looked down at her, kicking her as he stepped away.

Her blood stained her long hair, as red as the top she wore. She started crying again, silently, to herself. This night was supposed to be _her_ night, the night _she_ got revenge on him for all those cruel years. It would of have been fine, according to plan, if she hadn't got confused between her feelings for him and Zuko.

Now she realised it was wrong to allow those feeling for Hans to return.

It had cost her her love, and it would probably soon cost her life.

Alice looked down at her, ignoring Hans as he approached her. She didn't blame her for wanting revenge so badly, and although she hadn't experienced it like she had, it must have been awful for her. And right now, to be beaten at her own game, by the man it was all intended to be at, she couldn't help but feel remorse.

It hurt herself that she was just a double for Hans, to try and ease his own actions and try to cover up the past, pretend nothing had happened, but she felt slightly enlightened that she had reminded him of how strongly he must of felt for her. She also felt incredibly het up, wanting to scream at Hans, a horrible aggression of violence she never knew she could muster boiling up, unable to unleash it as she continually flicked between how she felt, and what was happening.

Hans tried to comfort her, putting his hands upon her cheeks. She tried wriggling away, still chained to the podium and unable to use her hands. He'd been forced to come clean of their truth, how he'd practically used her, and he was still at it.

She let him take her, mainly because she was unable to do anything else.

"I'm so sorry…", Hans whispered in her ear.

"And you think that will make it all better?", Alice said, not trying in the least to be quiet. He hugged her, as she looked over at Becka, who was still in the position Hans had kicked her.

"Hans…? Hans ,I think she's dying", Alice whispered, this time being dead quiet in case she was wrong.

"Ahh, let her," Hans replied, holding himself against her.

She trod heavily on his foot, making him cry out and reach up off of her. She stared up at him, believing Becka in what she had said about him, `not the man to be knocking with` as she had so put it.

Her breathing had become clearly audible, stuttering as she chocked on her blood, coughing and gasping for air. She looked over at Zuko, long dead on the floor, his shiny eyes unable to see the high ceiling with which he faced, trying to worm her way over to him.

Hans withdrew from Alice, loading his gun as he pulled it back from his pocket to point down at Becka. She didn't pause at his presence, just lay staring up at him.

"You don't give up, do you?", Hans stated, meaning it badly and aiming his gun at her.

"I'm a woman, if we gave up so easily you men would be stranded without us always coming to your rescue", she replied, managing to add a laugh as she finished. Even Alice smiled at that one.

It was soon wiped as Hans relayed his foot into her, the smile on _his_ face this time as she silenced, holding back the groan of pain he so wanted.

She distracted it by continuing to make her way to Zuko, dragging her arms up and trying to drag her beaten legs and weight across the smooth floor. Hans stood in her way, his foot underneath her chest.

"Listen, if I gotta die, I at least want it next ta' him, ok?" she pursued, annoyance in her quiet voice. Hans knocked her right arm with his foot so she gave way underneath, landing flat once more on the marble.

"What…what is it wi' me an'… the floor?" she asked sarcastically, only just managing the tone as she was short on air.

"Hans, leave her…", Alice's soft voice came. Becka summoned her strength to try and shove Hans' foot out of her way, groaning in her own cause of pain. He moved away, allowing her to pass. She reached Zuko, laying her head on his chest, wishing she could still hear the faint beat of his dead heart. Hans ached within him, trying to hide his mixing feelings of hatred and what seemed like love for her. He couldn't take her back, as much as he wanted to, but he couldn't get it into his head as he watched her.

Tears began to bubble in his eyes. All this, it was his fault.

He'd ruined the only chance of happiness he'd had, with her.

And now she was dying, in the arms of another man who probably meant a lot more to her than he had in his time with her.

He dropped the gun, realising how much pain he'd caused her, not just in this night, how stupid he had been, _blind! _- and she'd stuck with him, put up with it, and he'd ruin it again and again. Why he hadn't seen it before he didn't know. He wished he could turn back, be given just one more chance, forget all the other ones he'd blown and make it alright for them both. There was no way he could. He'd released his anger, been blinded by it, and now felt guilt, sorrow, and pure shame.

He couldn't change the past, as much as he wished, but he could make now better. He softened himself, bending down over her as she waited for death to call her. She glared at him, shaking as she felt unsafe and dangerously cold. He took her hand that was wrapped around Zuko, keeping it as she tried to pull away. He stared deep into her green eyes.

Even though he knew it wouldn't do any good now, he whispered softly into her ear. " I know this won't change anything that's behind us, but I hope this helps, and shows you how sorry I really am, for the bastard I am…always have been…and let you know that as unlikely as it seems, I love you…always have done…always will…but I've found some one else…I've moved on…and so must you…".

He pulled her up gently, supporting her under her back, placing his lips softly over hers, his last message the truth she deserved to know before she went. She looked softly up at him, deciding he needed the truth as well.

Leaning up closer as she said, "We had such a future together, Hans… I was pregnant…you would have been a father… …", she trailed off, her eyes slowly shutting. "I love you, no matter how much of a bitch I have been… I should never have ruined it by finding you tonight…", she whispered, trailing off as she slowly began to lean back, meaning it as she used the last of her strength to concentrate her pronunciation. Hans looked down at her, the tears spilling out of his eyes.

She fell silent, the only sounds her heavy breathing, her eyes closed, head to one side as she waited for death to claim her. Hans placed her down as she wanted in-between Zuko, tucking her arm around his body as he leaned down, placing his lips over her nearly lifeless ones, kissing her his sorrow and goodbye even though it couldn't change anything.

He was too late.

He thought of the destruction he had caused them all; and what efforts she had made to get to Hans, and give him as much pain as he gave her all those years ago. He should have made it easier for her. He deserved it.

That way, none of this would of happened.

That way, she would still be alive.

Whether she'd still be trying to ruin his and Alice's relationship was another thing.

He'd had a chance to mend his ways with her earlier, even though she'd used it against him cleverly to gain him captive. Sorrow ached through him as he remembered what she had felt like on top of him on the floor, under his clutch against the wall, the heat of her body now dispersed as she lay cold on the floor. He wondered if she had enjoyed it, giving them one more go, before Zuko intervened.

She'd seemed pretty willing, if not _annoyed_ when Zuko patronised them.

Had she really loved him, Zuko that is? Why had she looked so solemn when he'd pulled Hans off of her, claiming her as his own? Had she realised she still had feelings for Hans? And was that why she refused to fight him when she finally got the chance?

All these questions raced inside his head. One thing hit him hard; he would never know…

He couldn't let his old and new feelings get confused between the two women. He had Alice now, they had a chance of a future together, yet somehow he couldn't help but be pulled towards the past.

Why had she given herself to him like she had downstairs, letting him control her under him_, licking _him when he'd threatened to kill her?

Was all this for him, to try and amend their ways together? Or wasn't it? One of those times when you plan one thing, but something you'd think impossible turns out instead. It didn't matter…all of this was over…

Hans looked down at her, the tears spilling out of his eyes.

Alice stood on the spot, her own tears falling even though she had been given so much pain from her.

"Hans…? Hans, what are you doing…?" she questioned as Hans kissed Becka, not exactly being quiet as his sobs filled the room. Hans straightened up, turning his back and facing Alice. He cou bare to look at her either. Neither of them. He turned sideways as to avert both of them, tears rolling heavily over his hooked nose.

"Hans…! Answer me!", Alice's desperate voice came.

He couldn't bare to look down at the love he had so wrongly sentenced to death, yet he couldn't bare to look at the one who stood before him, alive in the flesh, beautiful, and so meaningful to him.

He had to forget Becka…ok maybe not forget, but move on, like he had told her to with her father. He was good at giving advice, only not following it, even though it was his own. It had worked for her, so it would work for him. He shook his head, trying to shake all present thoughts of her out of his head.

"What…your not going to answer me?", Alice pursued, taking it as the answer to her previous question. Hans opened his eyes at the sound of her voice, glad to hear it as he walked over to her, taking her in a hug. She wriggled with him, taking it to mean even worse as he still didn't answer her questions.

She spoke her mind. "Hans…if it was her you were after so, why am I here?" It was fair for her to ask, she couldn't see into Hans' mind and realise the fact he was clearing it so they could continue on their relationship.

"I…I wasn't after her, as unlikely as it seems…", he replied quietly, slight upset in his voice. He unbound her from her chains, guiding her out of the room and earshot of Becka. "Your misunderstanding-", he started, before she abruptly cut in.

"You were all over her, how can I misunderstand, arsehole?", she hissed, on the verge of breaking point.

"I'm letting go, of her…she'll be gone…we're both moving on…I want to go home and forget all of this…", he answered, telling it to himself more than her.

"What, so your going to make do with me as a second best?", she spat, shunting him off her as best as she could.

"You were never second best…she has to realise it…I'd moved on…she was jealous…come on, I want to go home…", he finished, looking down at her angry face.

"She was pregnant…", he mouthed to himself, his thoughts blinding and painful as they mixed with the present happenings.

Alice still didn't give up. "What was all that crap about me being her, vice versa blah blah blah then?" , she questioned, glaring through the doors they had passed through.

"Will you give it a rest?" Hans firmly addressed, irritation in his husky voice.

"Perhaps I would if you answered me! You ask a stupid question you get a stupid answer!", Alice counteracted, standing in front of him as he tried to pass her down the hallway.

He'd had enough.

Unable to control his actions with the amount of emotion he felt within him, he slapped her with the palm of his hand across her face, throwing her against the wall.

"Is that fucking good enough!", he shouted, glaring at her for giving him such attitude.

She breathed heavily with shock at him, holding the position of her head sideways, her cheek burning where he'd hit. Tears spilled down her face, causing the now red print to burn agonisingly. She straightened up, trying to brush it off even though obvious pain and tears decorated her face.

She glared up at him, before hanging her head down in shame as she let it out, sobbing uncontrollably, turning to face the wall and leaning her forehead against it as she cried.

"Oh my god…", she heard Hans' voice sound, full of pity and shock compared to how he had sounded a minute ago. He shuffled forward to comfort her, but she flinched and edged away before he'd even reached her.

"Fucking hell…", Hans said aloud, meaning it at himself.

It was happening again; this was along the lines of being the same way he had turned on Becka. And look where it had gone.

She cried into the wall, her right arm bent so she rested her forehead on it, turned as far away as possible from him. He stepped up behind her quietly, taking her waist in his arms and tipping her so she fell across them, holding her tightly but gently as she tried to escape.

" Oi, oi, calm down babe…", he tried comforting. She ignored, continuing to try and breach him and flee. In his arms, he leant her forward, resting his forehead against hers.

"Sshhhh, hun, it's ok…", he whispered. She tried pushing him off of her, although failing. She turned her head sideways over the clutch of his arms, frightened he was going to hurt her again at the way he was holding her.

"Babe…come on, I'm sorry…", Hans tried, rubbing her with what arm length he had left to do so with. He placed her down on a nearby table used for communal meetings, pushing his weight on top of her as he was unable to sustain her in his arms. He held both her hands in one of his, easy to accomplish as her hands were small and delicate.

He held her chin, getting her to look at him. She instantly closed her eyes, catching him out as he had no more hands to hold her with. He stared down at her, the red print on her face so visibly clear as it had had time to arouse.

"Fuck…I didn't realise I hit that hard…", his quiet voice came. "Alice…you must understand-", he started, before she cut him off.

" - There's nothing too understand…", she sobbed. "You don't love me, you just want to use me, like you did _her_!", she cried, endless tears rolling down her already soaked face. "I don't mean anything to you, you just want to use me for sex and whatever else it is you can think of!", she relayed.

Hans dropped her hands leaning in to her face. "You think all I've done for you was of my own benefit!", he growled, an uncertain tone to his voice.

"_Duh_, tosspot!", she replied. "You couldn't have it off with her so now your trying with me. Why else wouldn't you answer me, have your lips all over her because she was so perfect even after you've sentenced her!", she sobbed, a distinguishable tone of anger in between. "I loved you Hans, I thought we really had something…", she finished, her voice wobbling in upset, throwing her head sideways.

Hans sighed heavily, resting his tired head on her chest.

"Get off me, you sick bastard!", she shook.

"Alice…Alice…", Hans began to cry. It was all his fault. He was wrong to of picked up with Alice, wrong to of let her join. If he hadn't of been so stupid she would never have been kidnapped, and never have been forced to come to this conclusion.

"Get off me, go and cry over her body, the lost child, whatever else there is to do with her! You happily slobbered all over her! I don't care, I'm leaving, we're over!", she ordered, drying her face and trying to sit upright.

"So your just leaving then?"Hans almost shouted, stunned at what he was hearing.

"Yeah, your heard me.", she replied. "Go on, off you trot back over there, cradle your lost love, I'm not bothered".

"Fuck me you are.", Hans replied.

"Hmmm, maybe, but I'm doing something about it instead of sitting around on my fat arse and mourning over some bitch! I'm gonna get on with my life!", she counteracted. "Get off of me…", she ordered.

Hans sat cross armed over her, refusing to budge.

"Ok then…", she said, bolting upright and shoving him sideways.

"Your all bark and no bite, Alice, you know that?", Hans told her harshly.

" No Hans, the bitch is through those doors where you left her…", she smiled.

"Don't you fucking bother bringing her into this,", Hans spat in a murderous tone. "She's been through enough without you making it worse…".

"Yeah, I know, I ought to with the god knows how many fucking times I've been reminded", Alice replied.

"Your getting such a kick out of this, aren't you, thinking you can slag her and me both off." Hans said. "Look at you, thinking you've caught me out with your comments. I bet if Becka were here now you wouldn't have the balls to say it to her face. Go on, she's just through those doors!"

"Who's the one bringing her into this now?" Alice asked sarcastically, lowering one of her eyebrow and cocking her head to the right.

"Get out…", Hans directed. " Errr, I would if you got off me…what you think I been waiting for?" Alice pursued.

Hans slide off her, glaring at her and following her with his head as she climbed off the table. She grabbed her purple handbag Hans had retrieved when untying her, the one she had taken shopping before her capture, swinging it over her shoulder casually and slipping her feet into her shoes.

"Have a nice time without me", Hans' voice sounded from the other room.

"Will do…", Alice replied, smiling as she exited down the stairs to the lower floors, closing the doors behind her.

`His loss`, she told herself happily.

`She'll come back sooner or later,` Hans told himself, feeling a little uneasy nonetheless.

The fresh night air felt good. Like she had cleared her head and now there wasn't a worry in the world. She grinned as she headed down the advertisement lit city of New York.


	9. Goodbye, my love's

Hans stood with his hand massaging his head. It hurt to the point of madness, not surprising with the amount of shit he was bringing in on himself. He returned to his normal state as he heard Becka coughing uncomfortably through the doorframe, half surprised she was still alive, suspecting she was probably laughing to herself as she must have overheard the two of them.

He hurried in, picking her up off of her Japanese ex and throwing him away from them as he placed her down, sitting beside her.. Her eyes ached at what he had done just in front of her.

"You don't need him…you never did…", Hans answered her silent question.

He hauled her weak body up onto him so she faced the ceiling, running his hand through her blood stained hair, feeling how soft it was . He rubbed his thumb over her cheek, her velvet skin smooth beneath it as she tried desperately to get off of and away from him.

He removed his hand from her hair, now running it along her top, ignoring her wet blood as he traversed her curves in a soothing fashion, Becka giving in as she couldn't be bothered to waste the last of her energy on stopping him.

Blood painted his hands, cleaning it with his tongue as the iron taste filled his mouth. He bent down, pulling her up so her head bent inwards towards his neck as he gently sucked at her weak form. He'd ruined both her and Alice.

It was Alice's fault, her choice she'd left, her loss of a chance with him. His feelings for Becka rushed back now he was clear of Alice. Or so he made out.

She'd come running back when she realised she'd ruined their relationship. Right now, he wanted Becka.

She was the only one he could relieve himself with, share his thoughts with and let them pass away with her. He placed his lips over her bloodied ones from where he had kicked her to cough her blood, causing her to tense before relaxing into him. The residue filled his mouth as he sucked, long thick strings forming as he pulled away. He wiped her mouth as it ran from her lips, placing her on the floor and climbing on top of her, resisting the urge to place on top of her as she was weak.

He held his weight just above her, getting as close to her as he could without crushing her. He resumed his partnership with her, sucking her neck the way she used to when they were both motivated, causing her to tense as her way of saying she enjoyed his motion as she couldn't express it in the usual way.

He was hoping somehow it would revive her; she would jump up and pin him down, claiming him as her own like the past had never happened. But he could only dream.

He licked down to her chest, her low top revealing and tempting. " So tempting."he whispered in her ear as she smiled faintly beneath him, trailing his finger along her as he lowered himself closer to her hips.

"I wish you'd felt so weak beneath me like this when we were younger, you know…mine to control, pleasure, and break in when you stepped out of line…", he teased. "I loved making you scream under my power and control, to nurse you in slower motion before ripping back into again. I could kill to be able to express that into you again…" he said in a low sexual tone, before breaking down in an unmanly flow of tears.

"I have killed…not yet…but soon…I couldn't control myself…directed it at you…and even then I wasn't satisfied…I drove you away…I drove Alice away…and now im sitting on the remains of my ex, playing Dracula as I watch you die underneath me while trying to pleasure myself, kidding that this isn't happening and your acting, making it all up to tease me…fuck my life…fuck it all…", he sobbed, the pain of loosing two women in one night ripping him apart.

To be honest, he thought Becka would make it through, jump up and pin him to the ground, claiming him as her own as he'd so described it. He'd thought that it hadn't mattered about Alice leaving, just carry on with Becka and laugh at her mistake of leaving him. What an arsehole to think like that.

Becka breathed heavily beneath him, fighting the urge of death to hear him out. Hans looked down at her, the tears falling onto her. Hans held his weight on his knees, sitting upright without crushing her. He placed his hand over her head she had struggled to keep up when listening to him, cushioning it for her as she drooped back slowly, her eyes fluttering quickly. He could see she was in pain, no surprise from the way he had beaten her, that she was dying slowly, a horrible way of torture to end her young life.

Twenty-five...and dying already… a lost child to her name.

"How…how long ago was this…pregnancy…", he stuttered slowly.

"…Three…three years ago…tha' kid's long gone…", she whispered, clenching her eyes shut as both the pain of her body and remembering such a horrible event swept over her.

Hans killed to see her in such pain, pain he had caused, wishing he could make it easier for her.

"Forgive me…", he whispered as he leaned over her, his hand sheltering her head from the cold, hard marble flooring. He placed his lips soflty over hers once more, distracting her from fighting so she could go without anymore cause of pain.

Using the last of her energy, she fit with him as her form of goodbye, tears streaming down her cheeks and onto the smooth floor.

`May we meet again…someday…`, Hans whispered in his head as he felt her go limp beneath him, her lips loosing touch over his as death finally claimed her. He kept her head in position by resting his forehead against hers, tucking his chin up to his neck as he expressed his upset of loosing yet another, great gasps for air echoing around the death filled room.

`At least she wasn't in pain…for the last of it…`, Hans thought to himself, his head searing in pain. He lifted right off her, sat a few centimetres above her beforehand, and sat cross legged with her in his arms, her head bent sideways over his arm. He leant his head downwards, her arm a new pathway for his tears to flow as he cried over her, the salty water flowing effortlessly off from her lifeless body.

What had he done?

Sentenced his true love to death after years of hell, and when he finally thought he'd moved on and found another, he'd ruined it for her as well. Alice wasn't coming back, and there was no way in hell that Becka ever would.

She was pregnant, the child conceived the night of Hans' outbreak that ruined their life together…if he'd of known that, then he would of taken better care of her tonight.

Not that the child was the reason for him to treat her right, he should of done that anyway.

His pain ripped further into him even more, enough to make him suicidal if wanted. A child…he would have been a father…married to his best friend….and he went and ruined it.

Even when he'd moved on, he continually blew his chances of ever finding happiness. He wondered if, one day, Alice would run back to him, tell him she was pregnant with his child so many years after their happening. Like Becka had done tonight. It killed him that he'd missed out on the chance, with both of them…

What was he going to do now? He couldn't stay here any longer than needed; police would soon be scouring the area, yet he couldn't bare the thought of leaving Becka, or any other evidence to tonight's activities to that matter of fact.

The silence of the room and his thoughts was broken by the sound of raiding from the floors below. Crashes; bangs; overturning tables; whether they were from friends or foes was a mystery. They died down for several minutes, before reigniting in another fury of overturning objects. As they furthered up the buidling, Hans could hear the distinctive sound of male voices, guessing that from how clear they were, they were only a few metres below him. He didn't think of escaping, they were too close now, and he didn't want to leave his newly lost love to save himself. Besides, they might not even be of threat to him.

They were; smashing through the glass doors and surrounding Hans, who sat with Becka on his lap, stroking her cheek and holding her chin up at him.

'They' had turned out to be the FBI, around 50 of them, armed with high weaponry, all loaded and ready for fire. Hans glared up at them in silence, continuing to stroke his ex as if they hadn't appeared.

A few of them sniggered, knowing who he was. A small tear formed in Hans' eye, fighting it back as he was surrounded by hardy men, all of whom would think less of a man who cried over a female.

"Get up…", one of them ordered, stepping out in front of Hans. He glared up with murder in his eye, a horrible feeling Alice had called them in on him in the pit of his stomach. The bitch, whether she had or not. Hans rose, keeping Becka in his arms, not wanting to be separated until he had thought of a way to leave her to rest forever.

"Leave her…" the commander continued. Hans raised his brows at the command.

"No…", he answered simply. A subsider from behind Hans grabbed her body from his clutch, another grabbing his hands tightly before he had time to reach for her and his gun, leaving him shouting and kicking, trying to free himself and claim her back.

"Oh, shut up and take it like a man, you pussy!" the officer holding Hans shook, his grip immensely strong.

"Hey, she's kinda cute…", the one clutching Becka jeered, smiling evily at Hans, who wasn't always best at controlling his anger and started kicking out again as it hurt him inside. The officer reeled him away from his colleague, holding him close to his side.

Bad mistake. Hans grabbed the gun from his holders side pocket, kicking him down and pointing the loaded gun.

"I couldn't give a fuck what you do with me, just leave her alone!" Hans begged.

"No way man, you goin' to jail, _I'll _take care of this one." his opposer smirked, sensing she meant a lot to him and that it would kill him inside even more, shaking her about in his arms and pressing her dangerously close to his face.

"You wouldn't dare, you sick bastard!"Hans pursued, shuffling closer to try and reach her.

"Hey, … what was the name 'a the lass that informed us 'a 'ere?", one of the surrounding officers asked.

"A bit off the subject, John, but Alice….that was her name…. I think…", he answered, before turning back to Hans who had kept himself pointed. His blood gushed around the insides of his body.

She had dobbed him in, to pay for the fact he had harmed her and that she couldn't take it he'd gone back to Becka. The fucking bitch! How was he going to get out of this one?

At that moment, Hans' radio transceiver sounded from his belt, his henchmen telling him in his native German tongue that they were trying to get to him, just a floor below them all. With caution, Hans replied, again in German as not to give his plan straight handed to the surrounding, telling them to hurry up and get to him, and what their signal would be to let him know they were just outside. He needed to stall, to give the remaining members of his team enough time to reach him in order for his just formed plan of escape to work.

He held his gun still, constantly clicking it to let them know he still had it arm and wasn't afraid to use it, no matter how high their status in public services. He had to keep his eye on the two before him; the one he'd kicked on the floor, keeping him there by aiming his gun at him, and the other about 2 metres away from him with Becka in his arms.

All three stood, one laying in fact, staring each other out, waiting for one of the other two to make the first move. Hans heard a knocking on one of the walls, the men in the room oblivious to it as they wore hard hats, regulated in their uniform. How could he give them the slip, without anyone more getting hurt?

He decided to play it weakly, downgrading himself and trying to act innocent, almost begging like, as he turned his gun to the tall officer clutching Becka.

"Jus'…give me my girl, an' we can all go home an' forget this…", he tried, cutting his letters as she had, his German accent weak and begging, trying to make him sound innocent and willing to cooperate.

"What? An' let you run around, causing yet _more _trouble, blowing up the tops of buildings you don't like, killin' innocent girls!", he jeered, holding the corpse up in his arms as he mentioned her. Hans' face twitched irritably.

"No, Hans, we know what your like. You're a _bastard_, an' fucking _good _at it…".

"Good an' bad don't mix, asshole!", Hans spat, using the contrast in word emotions as he raised his voice, his unknown signal to them to call his henchmen in, who burst surprisingly through the doors, arming themselves and pointing. Even though there was only 15 of them, 16 including Hans who stayed put it the middle, they surrounded the FBI into groups, handling them more easily even thought they were outnumbered, a clever way of thinking.

Hans shot the leading officer he had on the floor; without his orders, the other followers would be lost, and they would feel more threatened without the presence of their authority. He was sure they would have a backup 'guy', but whether they would suddenly step forward was another thing.

"Now…he directed, the commanding and in charge tone back in his strong voice, "You wanna give me my girl, or do it the hard way?", he pursued to the now alone capturer opposite him.

"Burn in hell, motherfucker!", he spat back, acting like a hard nut for standing up the the German invader in front of his colleagues.

Bad choice. "Ok…", Hans simply answered, lurching forward. He shot his bullet through his forehead, lifting Becka out of his arms as he fell, re-claiming her again. The body joined his leader, the rest all staring open mouthed at what they witnessed.

"Kill them, all…", Hans ordered as he stepped aside, plainly walking his exit to the descending floor level doors, turning to watch absently as guns fired, deep screams for mercy and landing metal ringing around the room.

Not five minutes later, all was silent, spilt blood and compressed bullets covering the floor.

Hans looked down at Becka…. "She would have loved to see that…", he said aloud, a few of his crew who knew her personality more laughing.

"Gruber…what are you gonna' do with her?", the nearest asked in concern, his words coated in a strong accent.

"She needs to rest now…its what she deserves after all the shit that's happened…", he answered as he exited down the floors, his men following like sheep, only more independent.

"And the other one?", the same guy asked.

"She'll find out…", Hans answered darkly.


	10. Beyond Repair

The day light felt amazing. Sunglasses, shorts and t-shirt, she couldn't expect more of a beautiful American day.

Alice was at another party , only this one she could care what was actually for. It was less formal, but a few men appeared in suits and ties, all the usual shit. She sauntered over to the nearest table, full with brimming wine glasses. Picking another up, she went over to a lonely table to admire the beautiful area below her from the garden party.

She sat first, resting her legs, before swinging round on the seat to gaze at the scenery. She gasped as she noticed it wasn't scenery in front of her, but a tall mans casting body, her head level with his stomach as she sat. Looking up through her sunglasses, she felt a sudden amount of shock as she realised who it was.

Hans.

It had been over a year and a half ago since their 'incident'. She prayed she'd never find him again, or him find her, but even though she had done so well, it was all in vain now.

She immediately stood, looking round for some where, anywhere, for her to go, if it meant being away from him. He gently grabbed her wrist, surprisingly, and lead her to the quietness of the vegetation populated garden.

Fear brewed inside her, her conscience telling her to deal with him and get it done with. He stood her in front of him, eyeing her.

"What?", Alice rudely asked, standing cross armed.

"I….take me back…", Hans simply asked her. Her face said it all, as she threw her remaining alcohol over his own face.

"Does that answer you?", she pursued. "I thought I was rid of you a long time ago…", she harshly yet truly told him.

"Yes, but your plan of dobbing me in didn't work…you should know me Alice, I always get my way out of things…", he smirked as he told her it hadn't worked.

She glared up at him in disgust, wishing he wasn't there, that he had never known her. His smile sunk, returning to the same sad look he wore when he'd confronted her.

"Please…", he whispered…, "I'm a wreck without you… you kept me going, together, now my life had fallen apart and everything is hell!", he practically begged her.

Alice simply laughed. "No…don't gimme' that crap…go back to her, where ever she is, I'm not falling again", she informed him.

Hans looked down at her through his clouded eyes. "I don't have her anymore…", he tried saying as depressed as he could muster.

Alice simply shrugged. "No surprise, the way you treated her…" The two paused, Hans looking deeply upset. As harsh as she was, she was right.

He'd lost Becka, and now thought everything would be picture perfect with Alice.

Bollocks.

All of it.

"Are you gonna' be much longer, I've got places to be", Alice asked impatiently, telling him she wanted him gone as she looked at her watch. She gazed up at him, noticing how much he'd seemed to age in a year and a half. She shook it from her head, not wanting to fall again.

She looked over at the party, not seeming to notice she was gone. She took a step forward to return, before reeling back round to find Hans had grabbed her shoulder, staring up at him for touching her without permission.

"Get off me…!", she ordered, fear hinting slightly in her voice.

"Alice, please!", Hans begged, his voice slightly wobbling.

"Hans, I said no, can't you understa - !" she cut off, screaming as Hans' lips crashed down on hers. He wrapped his hands around her frame, holding her against him as she struggled, trying to get herself out.

Even though it had been muffled, her screams had attracted the attention of the party goers, who streamed around them. Before anyone else could pull Hans off her, an extremely attractive blonde lad pushed his way in front, gob smacked at what he saw in front of him.

He brushed his long blonde fringe out of his eyes, making sure he wasn't seeing things, before reaching over and shoving Hans out of the way, who straightened up over his challenger.

" What the fuck are you doing to my fiancé?", the blonde ordered, not intimidated by Hans' size.

"Excuse me?"Hans asked, dumbfounded and surprised.

"I said - ", the other replied, before Hans cut him off,

"No, no , don't say it again, arsehole!" rudely. The trio stood their, Alice still under Hans' clutch, before Hans asked,

"An' who are you?"

"_I_ happen to be Alice's future husband…that's _Alan_ to you…", he cockily replied. Alan stepped forward towards Alice, though Hans pulled her into him as his answer to his new _friends_ movement.

" Give her back…", Alan ordered flatly. He didn't look like the type of man to want to know once his aggressive side began.

" I never stole her, she was mine to begin with", Hans rallied, darkness in his husky voice.

"Hans, let me go… I never want to see you again, and I don't know why you think I would still want to be with you. Move on…!"Alice interrupted, her voice rising with seriousness.

Hans thinned his eyes at her in disgust, answering, "You 'onestly think you can just move on from me like that? That this _boy_ can make you happier than I did?"

"Yes…yes I do, Hans…"Alice answered simply. She felt his grip weaken around her, acting quickly and releasing herself from his grip. Alan stepped over to her and took her in his arms as his form of protection.

Hans sniggered at how pathetic they seemed, disguising how dumbfounded he felt.

"Alan…that rings a bell….you told me you were glad to be shot of him, if I remember correctly, Alice", Hans tried, addressing Alice.

The pair shrugged.

"We've sorted it all out….", Alan answered him before Alice could. She looked up at him, craning her neck as he was somewhat taller than her, smiling happily.

This answer put Hans down….she had moved on….both his girls…he was now left with no one….

He hung his head, unable to hide how he felt, tears forming and running down his hooked nose. The breeze blew gently, shifting Alan's neatly kept blonde hair as he looked down at Alice, who kept her firm gaze upon Hans.

"Goodbye Hans…", she normally said, before turning Alan with her and departing. Hans watched them saunter off, _back to their engagement party_, trembling at his next loss.

She'd moved on, gone back to her ex, accepted his hand in marriage, and left him alone to suffer for the time of her departure, the hurt of the Becka still grinding within him.

Now he had no chance of ever sorting things out. It only drove him to want to inflict more pain and damage into peoples hearts, a laugh and thrive from the incredible feeling.

_- __The End -_

_ I hope you enjoyed this, i had much fun writing it. The end of this story leads up to the attack of Nakatomi Plaza, all the pain and stuff he caused in that film having come from their. I hope you thought it different and smart; it makes a change from my usual Sweeney Todd stuff XD_


End file.
